Cornered
by miegg
Summary: Soul does something drastic to Kid and after that Kid falls apart. Stein X Death The Kid, Soul X Death the Kid, People X Death the Kid. WARNING: RAPE.
1. Drugged

**EDIT:** I have edited this Chapter from what is was. The rest will be edited soon enough.

**Fandom;** Soul Eater

**Pairs;** Soul x Kid, Stein x Kid, friendshipy Black Star x Kid, etc etc.

**Notes;** So, I wrote this one day because I was bored. And it turned into a huge plot. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Patty, Liz and Kid sit in tattered bar stools, listening to the soft rhythm of the piano, sipping drinks, talking, laughing, having fun; Kid isn't having as much fun as he could, for Patty and Liz had practically dragged him out of the house to 'see some action' and 'get wasted', whatever that meant. However much he hated the unsymmetrical little pub, he had to admit it was, in some ways, quite cozy. It wasn't of high-class, like the one Kid actually wanted to go to, but it was decent - it wasn't like it was so low that a bad crowd was hanging out in it.

Patty and Liz walked off somewhere after a bit, and that left Kid to watch the pianist. He noted, as he swayed slightly to the catching rhythm, that the person seemed young: oddly enough, though, his hair was a sleek gray and his fingers expertly worked to the keys. It seemed as though no effort was put into making such a lovely sound, but Kid knew that it took a long, long time to acquire such a skill. His face, which Kid imagined as youthful and playful, was hidden from view. "That boy," the barman said, noticing how entranced Kid was, "Has been playing here quite some time. Every night." He handed Kid another cocacola (Kid had refused to drink the 'beer' Elizabeth tried giving him). "He's talented, I daresay." Kid looked over to the bartender, and smirked slightly at his appearance. He had a gruff mustache that bristled every time he spoke and a great, round stomach. However comical he may have looked, he had an old look to him, though his beard was quite burgundy, as if he'd seen a lot in his life so far. "I've got more customers because of him." He pauses, looking thoughtful, before chuckling softly and looking down at the glass he was now wiping. "I suppose you could say I owe him a lot, though he never asks for any kind of pay; I'd tried giving him some once, but he refused. I guess he just enjoys it. May as well have an audience, right?" He murmured, looking at Kid. Kid only nodded in response; he couldn't think of anything to say - the tune was catchy and warm, perfectly matching the little jazz tune playing in with it. It was cheerful, a little too up-beat for Kid to be more than pleased with hearing it, though it had a melancholic note that made up for that.

Kid almost looked put-out when the young man stood from the piano bench- the song had ended, and now perhaps he was leaving. He gave a short bow, now facing the audience, and Kid caught sight of his face. It was familiar, but no, it couldn't be -

"Look, Liz!"

Kid's wonderings are interrupted by a horrible shriek - a familiar one, too, and Kid is a little surprised that Patty would make such a terrible sound, filled with surprise and delight (perhaps she sounds a bit too excited). Kid turned around, to face the sound, and only groans with displeasure at the sight of Patty and Elizabeth fawning over some person. Kid had no idea why, or who the person was, but they certainly seemed excited about it. "Kid! Look! This is our favorite actor ever!" Kid just feels a bit confused, but manages to choke out "Okay. Don't bug him too much." between a laugh and a sigh.

He felt a bit upset with his weapons, but as long as they didn't get into any trouble, he supposed it was okay. "Those two are hopeless…" a grumble of amusement and confusion.

"Kid?" a gruff voice rasped in his ear, and he jumped and turned around to see Soul standing there, grinning. His suspicions were correct, though he shouldn't have been surprised; anyone would instantly recognize Soul, with his hair and teeth. He raised a hand in greeting, and gave a little laugh. "You scared me there for a second. Hi, Soul. You were playing the piano, then?" Soul had laughed at Kid's surprise and now stopped, to say; "Yeah. You didn't recognize me?" "No, I just wasn't sure." "Hmph."

Soul sat down heavily beside Kid, and ordered a beer. Kid winced; he thought beer was awfully dry and bitter, who knew Soul enjoyed it? Or maybe he was just trying to show off in front of Kid. Act like he was mature. Well, being a drunk wasn't mature in Kid's eyes. "So," Soul started casually, taking a sip of his drink and ordering a cocktail for Kid, (much to his 'no, please, don't's.) "You're the pub type? I wouldn't have thought it of you." "Er," stammered Kid, flushing at Soul's sly grin, "No. Not exactly." He indicated Liz and Patty with a jerk of his thumb towards them - they were going into some room at the back.

"Hoh. I getcha. Those girls are so energetic they scare me sometimes, y'know what I mean?" Kid nodded as a cocktail was handed to him; he gave it a little sip, and looked thoughtful for a second. It was oddly sweet, tangy, and left a tingling in his lips. It was good; and though he had doubts about it, he kept drinking it.

With a simply amount of hesitancy, "Uhm. What is this drink, anyways?" he stammered, feeling his cheeks flush. Soul looked at him curiously, his eyes drifting towards the drink. "I don't know. I just ordered the first thing that came to my mind and that you might like." Simply; "It's some kind of cocktail." Without waiting for an answer, he picked up the glass and took a sip from the straw. "No. It's a pinacolada." Kid gave a light-hearted laugh, "That's worrying, you don't even know what you're ordering?" Soul made a 'humph' type noise, and put the glass back down in front of Kid. "Whatever. As long as it's good, right?" Kid laughed again, but shortly. "Yeah, I guess."

Soul picks up his own glass of beer and sips it, (the sting from going from sweet to bitter is a bit disorienting, it's a bit gross, but he keeps drinking) casually looking at Kid, who was already flushed from the alcohol. "I've never heard you play piano before. You're very talented." Kid started, looking at Soul from the corner of his eye. Just casual; he wants an answer to something, and isn't so determined to let Soul know this. "Thank-" a hiccup "-you. So you really haven't heard me play before?" Kid looks at him fully, now. "Hmph? No, I haven't… Maka told me about it, but I'd never heard; I'm a bit surprised, to be honest." For some reason, Soul is frowning- and Kid tilts his head to the side slightly, his smile slipping off his face. In slight anger, Soul lets his first thoughts slip out of his mouth, "Never thought a 'bad guy' like me could do something close to art, right?" "Eh?" Kid looks at Soul, confusion clouding his head for a moment, before it cleared to reveal something a bit off-putting. "No! You misunderstood me. I never said that. I never will say that."

"No worries," grunted Soul, the crooked smile returning to his face. Kid sighed with relief, almost, and turned to his drink for a moment. Looking back at Soul, Kid was surprised to see him looking over Kid with some kind of lusty look, and just as he was about to say something, Soul's eyes looked him up and down. He flushed immediately and blustered, "Wh-… what's with that look?" Soul chuckles, and leans back slightly, "It's nothing. Don't overreact." Kid sighed, and put a hand to his forehead. At the same time, he felt an odd heaviness in his bladder. "Uhm.. I'll be right back, - washroom."

Soul gave a raspy chuckle at this, rapping his knuckles on the counter as a signal for the bartender to come over as Kid headed towards the washroom. As he slid up to Soul, looking curious, he muttered, "Yes, Soul?"

"Think you could do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is… what is it?"

"Can you spike my friends drink?"

"Uh, the black-haired guys', right?"

"Yeah, him."

"Soul, I'm not too sure if I wan-"

"_Well," _he sighed, almost mockingly, "Think about it this way. I won't every play here again if you don't. Come on." he urged.

Remaining a little hesitant, the bartender sighed and looked around suspiciously. "Alright. What should I spike it with? Aphrodisiac? Rohypnol?"

"Yeah, one large dose of both."

"You're sure about this?"

"Of course. Don't worry. Keep quiet and things will be fine."

The bartender gives him one last hard look before taking the drink, putting the drugs in and stirring it before setting it down where it was, exactly the same as it was before. He starts towards the back when Soul says; "Wait!" He walks over and gives him a bristling look, "What is it now?" "Make sure you don't give the drink any looks or I," he says this heavily, "will never play here again. Got it?" "Yes," he sighed, and left.

Kid returns smiling, and he sits down lightly. His face isn't flushed anymore, and as he takes a sip of the newly drugged drink he turns to Soul and giggles. "It's sweet. Almost overly so." His hand slips a little as he drinks it, and some juice trails down from one corner of his mouth. He's about to wipe it away when Soul instead wipes it away, and Kid flushes, embarrassed. "I could have done that myself, thank you." Soul laughs. "I know, but you'd probably forget about it, since you're so _stupid._" He says this jokingly, sarcasm unmistakable there. And for some reason, seeing Kid even a little embarrassed made him feel so much anticipation at his prank - he had to be patient, he had to wait, and he could not succumb. He reassured himself saying that, _"if I don't calm down he might catch me, and this will all go to waste, and I will get him soon, so calm down." _He let these thoughts roll around in his mind, watching, a bit greedily, as Kid - with absolutely _no _suspicions - took another sip of the spiked drink. "I'm not dumb," he starts, slowly looking to Soul with a gleam in his eyes, "I know what you mean." Sarcasm is often lost on someone like Kid, but this time, oddly enough it's not.

After a while, with a bit of chatting between the two, Kid finishes his drink. He sighs, closes his eyes in a wince and puts his hand on his forehead. He felt oddly hot, like some kind of heat was pooling in his stomach, and he sighs. This soft pounding, soft drumming of pain and worry beats at his head for a while before Soul notices this and, with a devious smirk, he says; "Wanna stop at my place so I can show you my piano?" Kid looks round at him, a smile also playing on his own lips, though the pounding of his head does not lessen at the thought of music. "Your piano, huh?" his hands come to rest on his lap, and his head throbs. Whatever got him out of the noisy bar. Soul smirks a seemingly innocent smirk. "Do you want to?" if he doesn't want to, Soul will just find another way to get him to come to his house. "Yeah. I... not for long, though, alright? I'm not feeling too good." "Okay, then, come on. It won't take too long." With that he gets up, and looks over at Kid. He knows that once Kid stands he might be close to falling over, but, since he's a shinigami, he may be able to keep himself sober until they get to Soul's house. Straightening up, he staggers and stumbles until, yes, of course, he falls. But luckily enough, Soul is there to catch him, and pull him upright. His hands are on his shoulders, helping him stay upright while his cloudy head clears. "Ugh. I hate alcohol." Kid mutters, and Soul gives a short, bark like laugh. "You alright, there?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." and he pulls himself out of Soul's grasp, and starts to walk forward, his sense of balance better. Soul grins slyly at that, but doesn't say anything.

Kid's steps are forced to be calm and straight, and though his head throbs painfully hard, he manages to keep himself seeming sober. They leave the pub - Soul calling a Taxi and telling the driver where to go. Uptown, towards a high-class neighborhood, that's where Soul lived - a good place. A place with a low death rate, and no snoopy neighbors. After a while of the hum of the car and mindful words directed to how good Soul was at playing the piano, the Taxi stops outside a surprisingly huge house. Kid never thought Soul would live in such a high-end area, such a wonderful home. As he steps out, he stumbles a little, with his gaze fixed to the - he sees now - perfectly symmetric house. "It's so nice, Soul." he manages to say soberly. "So perfect and exact!"

He steps out swiftly behind Kid, in case he falls over again, but no falling over, just stumbling - and somehow, for some reason, there's regret. It just kind of hits Soul, how awful he is for what he's doing, how disgusting and shameful such a thing would be, and he sighs and shakes his head as if to rid it of such thoughts, such feelings, but there's a bad aftertaste and the feeling sticks. The feeling of anger brews up, and sits, festers; he really shouldn't do this, he really shouldn't; the consequences would be dire. Of course it would leave him feeling terrible for the rest of his life, and of course Kid would say something to someone, but as he pays the Taxi driver and watches it zoom off, he realizes that his desire is stronger than this taste of disgust, so it'll happen. Even with pressing words and the horrid memories it'd leave, it'd happen. He couldn't stop himself, and that was his only excuse: he changed his mind too late.

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it? Well, follow me."

* * *

sorry for longness, but, you know I really didn't see anywhere else I could stop.

DOES ANYONE HAVE A GUESS AS TO WHAT HIS JOKE MIGHT BE? it's kind of obvious, no?

FYI I don't own Soul Eater and yes this may be a bit ooc. tyvm for reading.

I WOULD WRITE MORE IF I GET PUSHED TO DO SO. SO ANY REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.


	2. The Effect

**EDIT:** I have edited this to my own liking. Because it was so horrid before.

* * *

A few steps are taken towards the house when Soul hurries forwards to unlock the door, opening it for Kid. He steps inside drunkenly, staring around at the bright walls and dark oak floors; the place is beautiful, and even Kid is impressed. It's symmetrical, as well, so that only pleases him more. A sigh escapes his lips, and he closes his eyes in deepening thought: should he just leave, go home, and have that be that? See the piano tomorrow? Perhaps that'd be the better option, however Soul looks at him too excitedly for Kid to refuse now. Of course, Kid thinks the wild excitement in his friend's eyes is about showing him his hobby, the thing he's best at - so he follows him up the stairs, and he's sobered up a bit by plonking his head against the wall in his drunken state. "So, the piano is up here?"

"Yup," Soul replies casually. His head is spinning, and the image of Soul's excited face is wiped from his mind because of his own state, and he stammers, once they're at the top of the stairs - "I'm really not feeling too well. Can you show me it tomorrow?"

Soul turns around, his face full of anxiety and - if Kid weren't so 'drunk', he'd be sure that he saw anger in his eyes. But it's just a flash, and then Soul is simply frowning. "C'mon, please. Plus, you've only had one drink, you can't be so sick from just that." There's no sense of a lie beneath these words, and so Kid nods weakly.

Soul's words hit Kid hard, though, and he tilts his head to the side as he looks at Soul with curiosity. "You're right… that's odd. I shouldn't feel this way… from something so little. I…" But his words are cut off because Soul has taken his hand in his and is dragging him towards his room. Kid blinks, "It's in your room? Hoho…"

They're in Soul's room, and Kid looks around, impressed: it's nice - the curtains are made of thick, silky cream-colored material, same with the bed: the headboard is of dark oak, a redish-brown color, the wardrobe and nightstand of the same oak. It's all very fine, expensive material, and Kid begins to wonder if this is truly Soul's house. Well, he had a key, of course it is… Soul points towards the bed, heading towards the closet.

"Sit there for now, just don't throw up all over my bed." Kid obeys, and sits down on the (extremely soft) bed and sighs, letting himself fall back into the comforter. It's so nice, so comfortable, and if it weren't for the hot, pooling feeling in his stomach he'd be able to fall asleep then and there. Soul emerges from his closet, and luckily for him, Kid isn't looking towards him, just laying where he fell back.

Rope, that's what he had in his hands; thick, tough rope, to be used to tie Kid up if he had enough energy to resist. However, it's unnecessary right now, so he just throws it to the side, behind the nightstand. Kid sits up properly when he hears the dull _thunk _of the rope falling to the ground, and almost immediately closes his eyes in agony: his head swims and throbs dully, but there's not only that, there's now a heavy, lead-like feeling in his arms and legs, (they're shaking too, but why? It's like he'd been doing a lot of work, but he hasn't been doing anything, this is kind of scary) and just as he think things can't be worse, he realizes that the feeling he'd had after finishing his drink is - having an erection.

And it troubles him mostly because, well, he's at his friends' house right now, and has a only-growing erection, and he doesn't even know why. He never really cared for masturbating, or anything of the sort: women did not arouse him, naked or nearly-naked, nor fully-clothed, so what in the world caused him to feel like this? (Nor did men.) Again, perhaps it's just the alcohol, but he'd barely had any, and as so many fucking questions swirl through his head, it hits him like a train a wall: he's been drugged, hasn't he? His eyes creak open a bit, and he looks at Soul with a bit of confusion.

"S…" he starts, but the impact of just how _loud_ his voice is hits him, and he stops. In a lower, but a bit less controlled voice, "Soul… I- I seriously don't f-feel well. My legs… my arms… feel so heavy. My h-" But Soul says, loudly, painfully so, "What's that? I can't hear you. Speak louder."

Kid sighs, weakly so, and doesn't have enough mind at the moment to realize that Soul is toying with him, teasing him; so he says, in a louder voice (though he's hurting his own head by doing so) "Soul! My head is throbbing, I… I can't…" It was obvious enough with just his look of anguish that the drugs had started taking affect, and Soul notices, as he looks over Kid, his erection. And he chuckles, and takes a few confident and excited strides towards Kid; he leans over him, and pulls his chin up so Kid was looking at him - for he had been looking down, into his lap.

He doesn't spare any gentleness, and is purposely rough with him: he was in this too much, his own mind was clouded with excitement and frustration that he couldn't simply jump in bed with Kid.

Kid is only confused due to this angry movement, and he winces with pain when Soul touches him like that. He glares up at Soul, though, and says gruffly; "Soul - let go." Soul snorts in amusement. "You're not the one in charge here. I am, if anyone is. Who has the advantage here? Eh?" Kid's angry expression turns into one of confusion and sadness. "Wha…? Soul, please, let go, that hurts!"

Soul cackled, and tugged harder at Kid's chin, forcing Kid to come closer to him. Kid's expression turns to that of horror; what was he playing at? Joking around so morbidly, it disgusted Kid, made his stomach churn, and made his already pounding head throb worse and his quick heart-rate hasten further. However, Soul only seemed to enjoy the fear he induced in Kid; it was some kind of rush, rush of adrenaline, being in such a position of power. _He_ was the one in control. Not Kid, not anyone else.

"Stop, Soul. Please." His voice trembles and cracks; his eyes fill with hot angry tears, not yet leaking out of his eyes, though.

When Soul does not, and only tugs his chin harder, Kid raises his hands and pushes him away. "Enough!" he manages to stammer in a rough voice before cracking and shoving Soul away from him. His arms, hands and legs are feeling rather numb, though, weak, empty; and fear and suspicions rise in his throat like bile before he shouts:

"You planned t-this, didn't you? Y-you drugged me!" Soul laughs, and it's in relief, almost. Leaning, to whisper in a voice full of all too unreasonable maliciousness, "You're too smart. Even when you're like _this, _drugged and everything."

Kid just freezes in fear, his hands half-way towards Soul, ready to shove him away. "Why are you doing this?" Kid's voice is empty, emotionless, too shocked to really understand the situation and what his intents are. But he asks for this reason, so the violence or assault possible would not come as a surprise.

Soul's answer isn't said verbally, but quite physically; he pulls back and forces Kid's lips to his own, somehow managing to slip his tongue inside the other males' mouth; it is empty for Kid, while Soul fuels his own desire, Kid only grunts in desperation and tries to pull away; but Soul is stronger, and Kid gives up and lets it happen after a second or two. Soul pulls away after a second to look at Kid, and when he does, he sees Kid's eyes full of tears and his cheeks beat-red. Though Kid didn't want it to go any further, his body certainly thought otherwise.

* * *

DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERP. yeah idk when i edited this and thenfinally posted it i never realized oh it's not going to flow right and uh omg ... sorry for my fail aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. Just a joke

**EDIT**: yeah, edited again. and i have no idea if anything even makes sense anymore.

* * *

Soul laughs; it's soft, kind of quiet, but it sends a shudder throughout Kid's body, and his head spins as if the world decided to start moving too fast - and Kid just stares up at Soul, horror reflected in his eyes. That slight sound he'd gained from the kiss, though quiet and regretted, was enough for Soul to be curious about what Kid would sound like during intercourse.

It's a sick thought, twisting and turned and morphing into actions of Soul's; his hands rub Kid's back, getting lower and lower… And Kid shudders again. No, he doesn't want to kiss someone without meaning, without love meant to go with it - you kissed or had sex with someone you loved - as a way to show them how much you loved them, when it got to a point that words and gifts would cut it. Soul pulls Kid closer to him, grabs him around the waist; it's a loving kind of gesture, but there are only malicious and sickening intents built into it - so Kid squirms away, turning his head away from Soul, looking away. Kid isn't stupid, so he has an idea about what's going to happen, that he might not even remember it, that it's going to be forced.

The gleam Kid sees in Soul's eyes is greed; what a greedy person, what a disgusting being. What can Kid do in this kind of situation, really? Other than fight, struggle, which isn't going to do much, with him feeling so weak?

Soul, though however ridiculous it may seem at this point, thinks the same way; he was going to Hell for this, no doubt. Arousal, though, is the conquering feeling, and so he continues; hands slip upwards from the waist, skimming Kid's sides, to rest gently on his cheeks.

So warm. So very, very warm - this look, this face. That blush sets a quicker pace to Soul's actions, as he again forces Kid's lips to his own. However, it is broken quickly: Kid pulls away, glaring angrily at Soul. "Enough. Stop." His voice is weak, trembling - it's obvious enough he's frightened, tears brewing in his eyes. Again Soul chuckles, this time a bit forced.

"What is it?" Kid mutters darkly, eyes full of hatred. "What is it that you're going to do to me?" This time Kid's voice is not trembling, his tone that of anger; Soul doesn't respond immediately, too intent on looking over Kid's slender body. Kid really was fragile and delicate - his body felt so very soft and warm under his hands.

It was trembling slightly - did he fear what Soul might do? That his prank might involve harm? No, Soul hadn't planned this - he had planned to write graffiti all over Kid's face. The rope was to tie him down so he couldn't resist the face paint. The drugs were so he would fall asleep and maybe Soul could also put whipped cream on his hands - face paint and what not - the perfect prank. That was it.

No. How ridiculous - that obviously wasn't it. Soul couldn't lie to himself. It was really so he could do this; run his hands through Kid's hair unrivalled, skim his fingers over his chest unstoppably, drag his tongue across his neck without remorse, but these are subconscious thoughts, though they slowly rise to the surface, breaking the stillness of the barrier saying that this was alright, okay to do. The question stays unheeded for a bit more, and just as Kid opens his mouth to speak, Soul speaks. His voice is quite loud, quite dominating, "Want me to show you?" His hands leave Kid's burning face, skimming over his sides to grope his ass, rubbing, squeezing, and Kid winces, disgusted.

His breath hitches, some sort of warped arousal growing in the pit of his stomach: what an intimate touch, and how odd it is - this kind of excites Kid. And this excitement disgusts him thoroughly; why, why, and how, would he, could he feel any kind of excitement in such a situation? Though, he thinks, this kind of adrenaline isn't normal. Isn't usual, so maybe it's perfectly fine, normal, for his breath to turn into a pant, for his shaking hands to grip Soul's shoulders, nails digging in dangerously.

And again, Soul leans in for a kiss, all the while his hands sneaking around explore Kid's frame - and Kid bites back, weakly pushes Soul away, weakly moans in protest, though nothing truly gets through to Soul, of course not; that's why he's still leaning down, forcing his lips against Kid's, forcing his tongue inside. The kiss is hot, though truly only pleasurable on one end: and Soul eventually pulls away, needing air. Kid's flushed face, just the sight of it, is enough to push Soul further; and he's pushed and prodded at more and more as Kid squirms under his hands, under his keen gaze.

But this isn't right, Soul snaps to himself, as he pulls away. That face is full of fear, too, it's not just cute, not just flushed. Again, though, the feeling of arousal dominates, and so he hesitantly starts; "… Kid, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't…" A pause, a beat, a breath; "struggle." It's blunt, to the point; don't struggle, be okay with this, don't make this be rape. A frown is upon Soul's face, as he thinks; but it's obvious as he glares at Kid that he's going to do what he wants, no matter his answer.

But how, exactly, could Kid not struggle? Surely it was fruitless, but he was stubborn; no, no, he couldn't just let something like this happen, and that's why he fidgets, that's why he lets out a shaky breath to inhale and mutter, "Stop. Please stop. You don't have to do this."

Oh, but he did.


	4. Soul's release

SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE FORCED ...THINGS. Yeah- I don't have enough guts to say it. BUT I HAVE ENOUGH TO WRITE IT LMAO

* * *

There was always a possibility of him listening to Kid and letting him go, but- he thought about it. If he was Soul, he wouldn't want someone going around and telling people about this. But if they- _had sex, _no one would want to go forward and report it. Soul laughs a bit at this. He's still resisting- which means he'll struggle and try to fight him off. He feels a bit surprised at what he says. "Yeah, you don't want it but-" Leaning in closer to his face, past his face so he was speaking into his ear- he mutters in a dangerous voice; "I want it, so I'll do what I want." laughs. A huge grin here."I'm doing this to please myself."

He just stutters- he wants it? This isn't like Soul- or is it? Kid knew he was a bit greedy, and he liked his own enjoyment but, this was… just… He felt tears spring to his eyes- no, _no, _he didn't want to be forced to do anything with him. "P-please…?" he has nothing else he feels he can say- he's just in shock- Soul hadn't done anything yet- but the thought- was just… terrible. This weak feeling in his body was making him act very unlike his usual self.

Feeling he has nothing else to say, Soul raises his head stares at Kid. Now he leans forwards and forces his lips against Kid's- he's warm, and soft, and wonderful. He forces his tongue into his mouth, kissing him so roughly. He wonders if Kid would bite his tongue- that thought, for some reason turned him on- he just squealed with delight at the thought of such rough play. He lets his tongue play with Kid's and- after a bit of Kid moaning faintly, he began to play back. He was a good kisser- he felt wonderful.

Soul slowly lessened his grip on Kid's wrists, kissing him hard. He broke free for a moment to take a breath- then began kissing him again, pinning his tongue to the roof of his mouth, playing, feeling inside of Kid's mouth. And he heard him moan- and loud too, and Soul faintly moaned as well. Kid's moan sounded so rough- he sounded a bit confused, and he sounded- cute. He stopped kissing him for a moment to look at his face- he was red, red, red, and had a slightly phased look on his face. Soul smiled at this- he was probably confused why he felt so good, why he was giving in; Soul still doubted he would like to be touched anywhere- but he would certainly tease Kid, just to see his distressed face.

He notices the loosening of his grip and appreciates it; that felt better. Soul's kissing is a bit unexpected but; for some reason Kid kisses back, he doesn't even understand himself. And Soul stops, and then kisses again, then stops again. He looks up at Soul, wondering why he stopped. He snapped himself out of it; that was good that he stopped, right? Soul is looking at him with a greedy face; what was he thinking? He felt very dizzy, and he couldn't help it if a glazed look came over onto his face.

Out of nowhere, Soul lets go of Kid's wrists and starts to unbutton his jacket.

If Kid protested, the rope would go on his wrists. Kid's hands are freed- which was nice, it's good- but it's because Soul is unbuttoning his jacket, and as he is on his 2nd last button, Kid pushes Soul away, and pushes himself up to a more proper sitting position. "St-stop it, I don't want that!" He trembles and brings his jacket closer around himself- he hates this, it's forced, it's not anything he wants…

When he's pushed away Soul feels a bit disgruntled; he was almost done. He looks up at Kid, who speaks and pushes himself up. Soul just laughs, and he grabs his wrists again, and speaks. "Well, I _don't care _what you want." He pulls Kid towards him, and pushes and forces Kid into a sitting position so Soul has his legs around Kid's, and it looks like Kid is sitting in his lap, Kid's back facing Soul's front. Kid squirms a lot and Soul just laughs- he doesn't have any strength he usually would, which makes it easy for Soul to control. He's very glad that he had his drink drugged, or else this might not be possible.

He squirms and struggles but Soul now has him from behind, and is holding his wrists from behind. He just wants to cry; he feels so helpless and defenseless like this. He can't stop Soul- he's too weak. So he just continues to struggle, helplessly.

Soul laughs; the way Kid squirms and fidgets is cute. The way he moans with discomfort is cute. He listens to this and enjoys it thoroughly; it's wonderful. It's wonderful to have such control over another living thing. His hands let go of Kid's wrists and he finishes unbuttoning Kid's jacket quickly, and slips it off, Kid's squirming only helping it fall off. He doesn't take it off completely; though. He pulls it down so it traps Kid's arms around it. He laughs into Kid's ear, and nibbling it a bit. He moans at this, which, Soul didn't expect. He blinks a bit and nibbles it more, getting more and more quiet and gentle moans.

He then starts to take off the shirt Kid is wearing- it came off easily, and he slid it down in the same position the jacket is in. Now Kid's bare flesh is in the open, and slowly, he lets his fingers dance across his extremely soft skin, and carefully, he finds a nipple on one side and then the next; he starts slowly rubbing those, and pinching, and getting more and more rough. He felt Kid's nipples go a bit harder as he nibbled his ear again. He pinches now; just to get Kid to moan louder and louder. He felt himself go a bit hard, and he started to lower his hands until they were at his waist. Kid fidgeted and squirmed at the touch, and Soul got closer to him and started rubbing his crouch against Kid's backside, loving the small friction and Kid's startled scream.

"Gya- d-don't… tou- _aah_!" Kid moaned very loud as Soul pinched his nipples and rubbed them; he also protested, but he lost his words in between moaning. When Soul lowers his hands, though, Kid felt a bit scared- would he dare touch him there? And then- out of nowhere- Soul started rubbing himself against Kid's backside. He jumped at his and starting struggling more, but that only created more friction and tension. "So-Soul, no, you can't do that, I… stop… _aah_…" Kid went quiet and just moaned a bit as Soul rubbed himself against Kid rougher. Kid felt strange- he hated this, he was being forced, he didn't want this, but then he _did_ want it. "No! N, no, stop, _I _can't-" But as Kid protested, Soul started rubbing himself against Kid harder and faster, and he started playing with Kid's nipples again, which, at the same time, the two sensations felt over whelming, and he moaned louder and louder as Soul pinched and played with him.

He shuddered and his head spun- what was Soul doing to Kid?

The sound of Kid moaning and telling him to stop made him want Kid even more. He pressed himself harder against him, and stopped, wondering if Kid would press back at him. When Soul stops what he's doing- Kid, without knowing what he's even doing before he does it, rubs against Soul's dick, which seems to turn harder. Then Kid realized he just starting rubbing himself against Soul and he stops but- he wants to continue, and it's killing him not to.

"Ah, I thought you _didn't want this?_" Soul starts to rub a bit more against Kid, and stops again, only to slowly move his hand from Kid's chest to his crotch area. He hears Kid gasp and he laughs a bit. He starts to unbutton this area. He wonders for a moment if Kid will protest- probably not. And he is done unbuttoning his pants. He slowly touches Kid's underwear, and starts to rub him softly, seeing what his reaction might be from touching under the clothes.

Kid moans at that and feels a bit weird- he likes Soul's touch, and he pushes himself against it. He doesn't know why he does this- he can't even help it. "S-S…" He tries to talk to him, but can't seem to get words out to respond to this touch and Soul's words, so he just moans lightly, from time to time- he's breathing very heavily.

Soul starts to rub harder, to see how he'll react- and react he does. He moans louder, and again, thrusts his hips against Soul's hands. Deciding to not tease him anymore, he takes out Kid's length and starts to rub it- softly, then a bit harder and faster. If Kid wants it harder or faster, he's going to have to ask for it, no- beg for it with words.

He moans and lets out a startled scream when Soul starts to rub him- he feels so good, he likes it when he speeds up, and he stops speeding up there at that pace- which upsets Kid a bit. "S-Soul," he lets out a sharp moan, very loud, "C-can you…" Embarrassed to say this, seeing as he had been denying him for a while. Kid still has mixed feelings about it- he didn't like that Soul didn't stop when Kid asked him to. "Haah…._Ha… rrdd_…er..."

He laughs when Kid tries to talk to him, and tries to tell him what he wants. Soul knows perfectly well that Kid wants it "harder" and "faster" but, teasing him is so much fun. "Hm? What was that? Speak a bit clearer."

He lets out a long moan as Soul continues to pump his length; it felt so good, he wanted it harder and faster- Soul knew that, but he was being difficult on purpose. "Mmm- ha- harder- fa, faster, _pl…ease_!" No shame here. His head spun, he needed Soul to do this, he needed him to.

Laughs at that. That's good enough for him though; he starts to go faster, he rubs harder, and he feels himself get a bit excited as Kid makes so many sounds and moans. He feels Kid shudder underneath him- he knows what that means. He's ready.

Kid feels something- a feeling that is needs to let go, he needs release. And Soul seems to notice this, because, he starts to rub harder and faster, and Kid can't help moaning and letting so many extreme sounds go from his lips- and he feels it- climax is almost there- he knows it- "S-Soul, I-'m g-going to-" he intakes a sharp breath- Soul started pumping so hard and so fast- he can't-. "S- I'm- coming- now…!" and in one, sweeping motion, he was emptied of it. He was such a mess- it went everywhere- it went all over his chest, all over his face. "So-Soul… I…" he felt so dizzy- he also felt weaker.

And he remembered that Soul must be hard- he must be wanting something like this as well. "Soul-" he says this very shyly; very hesitantly.

He laughs again. Kid was actually quite shy with such things, even though he seemed so, well, tough.

And from the rubbing earlier- he had an idea of what to do. "Lean over the way I tell you too." he wonders if Kid will know what he means and deny him. If that happens, he'd have to use the rope, because he was going to do what he wanted, goddamnit.

Kid is about to do as he says- when- he realizes what Soul will do if Kid 'leans over'. "I- I'm not letting you… do that…"

So he knew what Soul meant. Oh well, this was only going to be rougher for him.

Quickly, very quickly, he lifts Kid off of his lap and lays him down beside him. He jumps off the bed and grabs the rope. He dangles in front of Kid's face, and then, not waiting for a reaction, sets down the rope and the end of the bed, and turns around and forces the groggy Kid to get on his knees. Kid stutters and tries to lay back down on his side but Soul already has the rope in his hands, and he is tying it around Kid's frail and shaking hands. He forces him to stay leant over as he ties his hand to the bed frame. Once he's sure it's all tied up and won't come undone, he gets behind him and pulls his pants down _all_ the way.

When his hands are being tied he screams and fusses- and then Soul is behind him and- he pulled down his pants. Kid knows this means only one thing- Soul was going to stick his _ in him. He didn't want that. Anything but that- something like that would just _hurt_, it would only be pleasant for Soul. And he begs again- this time much more seriously- this wasn't something he _ever _wanted to experience. "Soul! No! Stop it! Don't you-" he stops talking as he feels something poke him- roughly- and he screams. _NO. _This wasn't a thing he could let happen. And he felt it as it slowly starting to enter, and there was _pain, _pain that blurred his vision as he screamed for Soul to stop.

He starts to enter Kid- it's difficult when he fidgets like that but; he has a solution. He spreads Kid's legs, and leans over on top of him so when he entered it would be _more _painful. Kid moaned and mumbled and fidgeted- none of that even moved Soul in the slightest with their new position.

And, in one quick movement, he was inside of Kid. It felt hot and warm and strange- he felt Kid's muscles, he felt how _tight _he was- it felt good. But he felt something else, and, looked at the sheets to see blood. When he entered, Kid had screamed with pain- yelling that it hurt. Slowly- he started to move, still bent over so Kid couldn't wiggle out of their position.

his eyes were full of tears; it hurt, it hurt so bad, and Soul was laughing- this was a pain like no other; it felt like he was being ripped in two, like someone was shredding him apart with a chainsaw- Soul hadn't prepared him at all for it. Only Soul's length was a bit wet- but Kid was dry there, so the pain was increased even more. He knew Soul had done it on purpose- but Kid _hated him, hated him so much _right now that he couldn't even explain it. Then he started to move- Soul was on top of Kid, so he couldn't move or wriggled away. And he started moving faster- it hurt, so, so bad.

After a bit of Soul moving slowly, Kid got use to the bit of pain- and as Soul increased his speed Kid only increased the wanton and obscene sounds - not by will, but by just how it felt- he moaned louder and louder as Soul's speed increased. Soul seemed to be close to climax, so Kid, with as much effort as he could, matched the thrusts with his own. He felt Soul's hand wrap around his own length and he himself felt close to it. "I'm going to…..!"and now he thrust deeper and deeper into Kid, the sounds of flesh slamming together and Soul's quiet moans -and Kid's very much louder moans. And, as Soul pumped Kid's length, he came- and Kid came- at the same time. Kid screamed softly at the feeling of it rushing inside him- it felt _strange_, but then Soul pulled out and blood and come flowed out- he felt shocked- yes, in a way, Kid had-

had just been assaulted_- _been forced to have sex with his friend- although he doubted he could ever call him that again.

* * *

okay. sorry if this was written badly. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ~HOW CAN I IMPROVE.~ review if you like it or want it to be continued. lmao.

im a perv. seriously. it hurt to write this. poooooooooor Kid! sobbbbbbbb. i know it isn't very 'hot' but hey it is just a plot point. i really don't want to type the word 'sex' it makes me feel dirty. snort. that sounds stupid but it's true.

_/chelsmille/_


	5. Mistakes

sorry I didn't mention this but it's in a RP format- going from Soul's actions and thoughts to Kid's actions and thoughts. you should be able to tell when it switches. DISCLAIMER : SOUL EATER IS NOT MINE, THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, FANFIC IS MY WRITING THOUGH. haah.

* * *

It was nice outside, very sunny and bright. Although it was nice, and warm and pleasant- Kid did not enjoy this brightness used to wake him up. He blinks furiously as Soul throws the curtains open- and asks, though a bit carefully- not to upset him in anyway; "Why do you have to wake me up like that?" he sighed, though quietly.

Soul looks over at him and smiles- he's up. Finally. "Well, it's the only thing that's woken you up so far." Pauses, and looks at Kid. He's lying in the bed- he's lying in a bit of a girly way- though. He's naked which- Soul notices through the new bright light in the room- the sheets that were covering Kid were see-through. Soul feels himself flush when he looks at Kid in another fashion… with different thoughts; as if he didn't see him like that by mistake.

he notices the flush creeping up Soul's face and feels a bit curious- what was wrong? And he looks at himself and- with the sun shining in, the sheets were now a bit see-through. Kid blushes terribly, and, with an angry yet somehow soft voice he yells; "You're a pervert! What's with you?" Kid grabs the thicker, defiantly not see-through blanket and covers himself, completely red in the face. Seething, he turns his back onto Soul, which, with his current mood, was not a good idea.

oh shit he was caught

He just stands there and stutters while Kid covers himself. Then he notices how his back is turned and a little devious smirk on his face appears as he thinks- with such a position…! So vulnerable. Even if he was joking around he should take his chance now, nihi.

And he creeps up slowly, as if he was walking past the bed, to actually jump on it and pull the covers- and sheets- off Kid, leaving him completely bare. He doesn't touch him- yet. Laughing, he throws the sheets and covers behind him, so Kid would have to climb past him to get them.

Still seething, he doesn't hear anything behind him- but when he feels someone jump onto the bed he thinks its just to wake him up, to play and bug him- but then he rips the covers off of him? He draws his knees up to his chest, in some way to cover himself. He shrieks, and, blushing very hard, yells; "Don't do that! Give it back! Come on! Soul!" he tries to find something to cover him - but there's nothing- just Soul sitting on the bed behind him. He knew this wasn't a good idea- to leave his back exposed to such a sick pervert. Really- he thought that with no sarcasm or funny or anything- completely serious. It scared Kid how he acted sometimes- he hated it. Like this; making him feel so embarrassed. He blushes furiously, the red very noticeable against his pale skin.

He laughs as Kid tries to find something to cover himself up with- and how he asks for him to stop, stop, ! That made him feel upset and angry. He had the advantage here- Kid was naked and exposed in front of him. He took a hold of Kid's shoulders and slowly, cruelly, turned him to face Soul. He laughed once he had turned Kid around- his face was extremely red. But he was… beautiful, his sickly pale skin glowing in the rough sun light. He brought Kid a bit closer, and, happily, forced Kid to tilt his chin up so Soul could have a better look at him. He made a small noise of fear. He was quite pretty; pale skin, black, delicious smelling hair, and- a strangely feminine body. Kid's legs were delicate and pretty- his arms were the same as his legs; pretty and feminine. He stayed quiet as Soul tilted his chin up. He saw a bit of fear in his eyes-probably wondering if Soul was just joking around being serious. Was he scared Soul might do something like he did last night? No, Soul- he admitted to himself after hearing Kid sob, _sob, _for his father he felt disgusted with himself. Kid was just so scared of him- he had brought water to him and Kid had not touched it, thinking there were drugs or something else of the sort in it. He apologized briefly- it was just embarrassing to say "sorry." Then again, Kid had endured through Soul forcing him- to do so much. All Soul had to do was say sorry and look him in the eye and he could not even do that. Kid was scared of Soul now, and nothing could change that- Soul heard how he tried to speak respectfully towards him, despite his real feelings.

Thinking like that now, I wondered how Kid felt through all of that- I had asked him this the night before and he simply said "confused" and shut up after that. He was probably confused and scared as to why I would drug him and put him through all that- I hadn't told him- but the reason was because I wanted Kid- I wanted to hold him and see him and have him be _mine, _and no one else's.

Kid kept saying all last night he hated me, and he wanted his father. I had scared the strong, tough Death the Kid into sobbing for his father. I bet if his father ever found out- he would kill me. This is not even a joke- _he would kill me. _I- forced his own _**son **_into doing various things that he asked and begged me not to do. I just pray that Kid will stay quiet; he will decide to let me live. I only think Shinigami would do this because… I heard from Maka's dad that he is protective of Kid- I heard how he always has been there for Kid- how, even though their relationship is not the best- he notices when Kid is upset. I thought over what I had done- I had forced a _Shinigami _into doing what I desired- using something to make him as weak- and weaker than any human. Of course his father would be upset and of course anyone else that had heard would totally hate me- I forced on of the highest beings_- Lord death's son_- to do as I wished. I felt strong, with this in mind- but disgusted too, as to what I had to do to gain control over Kid.

When he heard Kid make a small noise of fear as Soul looked him over- he could not help himself from doing what he did next. He could not control himself. Feeling Kid tremble, Soul parted his lips easily and- happily; greedily; he kissed him the way he had kissed him last night. Softly and yet roughly. He only wanted to do _more _to Kid as he made a small moan of discomfort. He started running his hand down Kid's side and when he reached Kid's waist, he broke the kiss and grinned the way he had last night. He wanted Kid right now. He wanted to hold him and love him- do so many things to him that would make him squirm.

Kid now had enough power to resist Soul; and successfully do so- but he was afraid. He was afraid of Soul after last night, and he could not bring himself to do anything- he just felt helpless, (clothed or not,) in Soul's presence. He fidgeted when and jumped when he started running his hand down Kid's side; stopping at his hip and slowly bringing his hand to touch Kid's nipples. He jumped at this action- and he felt like crying again- in his mind, he wanted his father to come help him- he wanted his father to come and save him from this monster. He spoke- to acknowledge his discomfort. "St-stop that, I don't want…" he trailed off, his face feeling hot.

When Kid spoke, Soul was woken out of his trance- Kid, for Soul, was like a succubus. The beauty of them- and Kid, - made him think more and more sensual thoughts about them… Kid could simply seduce Soul and make him act this way if he blushed or acted feminine. Of course this wasn't on purpose- but it still happened.

He looked up into Kid's face to see fear- and hot tears were trickling down the sides of his face. As Soul went to wipe the tears, Kid flinched as though Soul was going to hit him. And Soul, feeling his chest ache at this site, took him into his arms and hugged him. He made a surprised noise- it was soft and it felt wonderful on Soul's ears. After a few seconds of this, he grabbed the covers from behind him and wrapped them around Kid. He sighed. "Sorry…" Soul had indeed been joking in the beginning. He wondered why he himself acted in such vile ways.

This was good- Soul seemed to have of calmed down. Kid smiled a bit, and, though this was something surprising for such a person as himself to do- he took one of Soul's hands in his own. Usually he wouldn't do this but.

Soul smiled too. What was this unusual psychical contact? Just as he was going to ask, his alarm clock went off- they were suppose to be in school right now! Shouting "we're late" "we're late" Soul ran around the room, getting dressed (properly, _of course he was clothed at the moment,_) and ready to go.

* * *

sweet chapter eh? poor Kid. he is so traumatized for life -I LOVE MY PLOT.

_/chelsmille/_


	6. Overheard truths

Somehow they managed to get to school on time. They go into the first class, with Stein, a bit late though.

Stein muttered something about being late, and Lord death's son being a bad role model.

**End Of The Day**

Their classes were over, now; they were able to go home or finish up the homework they had in the library. (which none of them, even Maka, did.)

They were all ready to go to Maka's place and stay for dinner- when- Kid, out of nowhere, _seemingly,_ said he had to talk to his "honorable father" about something. Soul felt a sense of dread- Kid had avoided him most of the day. Maka had noticed, and, once they had gotten to her house, had dinner, and Black Star left, Maka cornered him and started asking questions.

"Why haven't you and Kid spoken to each other today? What's the matter? You two don't seem to be getting along." Maka frowned deeply- yes, she had noticed how whenever Soul was around, Kid seemed to go quiet.

He only seemed to agree with Soul- and Maka, being as sharp as she is, noticed how Kid had looked at Soul- when he looked at him, he looked truly frightened, and- Maka had sensed his soul- and it was trembling. This was strange- why would Kid be afraid of Soul? Because of his fighting abilities? No, that wasn't right, because he knew how good he was before and before he had treated Soul normally. But he looked so _scared _when he looked at Soul, she couldn't not notice it. "So? What's the matter here?" Soul mumbled, "Nothing happened, Maka." He rubbed the back of his neck.

**Kid's meeting**

Kid wandered into the Death room, wondering if he really should tell his father about what Soul had done to him. He thought he should because- it was a degrading experience and he needed to tell _someone._

His father was standing there, and as he saw Kid, he waved cheerfully. "Hello, hello, my adorable son!" Kid couldn't even force himself to smile at that. Looking to the floor, his voice trembling, he spoke, in a small voice- it didn't sound like Kid when he spoke.

"Father, I think I have something I need to tell you…"

He paused, waiting for his father to respond. Would he even want to hear?

Death stood there, frowning very deeply- he could see how Kid was shaking, and how his voice was shaking- but he also could see his soul shaking. Something was definitely wrong- it wasn't a minor problem. It couldn't be- why would Kid look so upset and frightened and hurt if it wasn't of major importance?

His voice took a slightly serious tone; "What's the matter, then, Kid?"

Kid gasps a little bit, trying to breathe properly. Before he knew it, his legs were shaking- and he could barely stand. He felt his legs become heavy and stiff and, with a rather loud thud, Kid feel to his knees. Trying to figure out how he could muster the willpower to speak of something so humiliating and depressing was rather difficult. He had sobbed for his father at that time; if he was going to sob and ask his father to save him, he should at least tell his father what had happened.

With a shaking, cold, indifferent voice, that was small and not like Kid's, he spoke.

"I was raped." It sounded worse than Kid thought it would- it felt embarrassing to just say it.

His father stood there, and he spoke quite calmly, holding in the want and need to _destroy _whoever made his son shake like this- whoever, if, Kid was not lying, dared to _touch _his son's body. "Who did it?"

he found himself choking on his own words- he tried to speak but just sighed, his head spinning. "Soul Eater."

"You aren't joking, right, Kid? Although I doubt you could act so well." his voice was cold, as it was before he changed it.

he just breathes heavily for a bit. He didn't want to think about it. "I'm… not… I couldn't be…"

"How did it happen?" his fathers voice shook; how could he get raped? Wouldn't he defend himself?

"I… was at a pub, a normal one, I would guess- and he… he got the bar tender to spike my drink with… 10 times the normal amount of … the drug… so it would work on me, with my shinigami body… I was in the washroom… and that's when he spiked it… " Soul had told him what he did- how he had planned for it to be a prank, not what it turned out to be.

"It made me weak and dizzy. I didn't-" his voice shook- and he started crying. Silent tears. He couldn't help it- it was a scary feeling. To be trapped like that. " have- any strength to fight him or push him off of me…" now he just breaks down and cries- loudly- he can't be tough about something like this! When he speaks it is in a childish tone; one hoping for some sort of love. "It was scary and confusing and I- didn't know … why … he was… why he would…" it's too hard too remember. He doesn't want to remember it- that hopelessness. The pain. The loneliness, the weakness, the terror, the feeling of having his heart broken.

Death rushes forwards and, he reaches down and hugs him. He felt how he shook with tears and pain- humiliation- this couldn't be faked. Kid also wouldn't joke about such a thing- it was too terrible to think about, and he- anger rose at Soul. Soul, who Kid said had been the one who did this- it was shocking, but not impossible.

After calming Kid down a bit, Death told Kid to tell him what Soul had done- exactly. In detail. It hurt Kid to do so, and they had to stop so he could calm down a couple times, and then he had heard how it all happened.

He couldn't believe this would happen to his own son. He defiantly was going to talk with Soul- although he didn't mention that part to Kid.

Maka Albarn stood at the doors and listened to every word. She heard everything- and saw how Kid couldn't even stand up properly when he remembered it. This was terrible.

And she'd have a talk with Soul before Death did, which would change everything.

* * *

this story is depressing... it hurts to type this stuff... sob. DONT YOU LOVE THE ANGST

_/chelsmille/_


	7. Lies

Maka quietly- as best she could- closed the doors so they weren't open at all.

Without even realizing it, she was already at her and Soul's house. When she opened the doors, Soul jumped up to greet her. She couldn't keep the look of disgust off her face- she hated Soul right now, and she couldn't not hate him after hearing what he did; it was scary, a tiny bit frightening to have Soul so happy and well; normal, as if nothing was wrong. But he had done something terrible- unforgivable- something disgusting and vile and in everyway, _wrong_. She ignored his greeting, and, quietly she sat down on the couch. It was comfortable, very nice, something warming and happy- and she had to tell him what she heard. Now.

She patted the seat on the couch beside her, and quietly muttered for him to sit down. He obliged and sat down, frowning slightly at Maka, a curious expression on his face. Taking a deep breath, ready for the fact that Soul might harm her- she spoke. "Soul, I've heard what you did to Kid. Yesterday." She turned away from him- she didn't want to see his horrified expression. She heard him laugh a bit- that slowly registered in her mind- _he laughed?_

"Soul? Why? "

he stopped laughing and looked at her. He gets up and sits in front of her so she has to stare at him. "Who'd you hear it from? Did he tell you?

…I'll kill him." He's not serious, but, he will talk to him.

Maka gasped and looked up at him- he isn't reacting how she expected at all. She thought he'd be embarrassed- no- but he's threatening to hurt Kid. "No! I overheard him talking about it to his father!" Maka, unknowingly, worsened the situation gravely.

Soul's face goes from happy to frightening- he's frowning deeply and almost has his teeth barred. Maybe he really do what Stein asked- even if the request was extremely strange. "That bastard…"

Before Maka can stop him, Soul is out of the door and heading to who knows where.

* * *

shortest chapter in history of shortest chapters

_/chelsmille/_


	8. Gagged

Soul, is now hated by the Grim Reaper himself. This wasn't any good; and he wanted to do what he _really wanted _to Kid. Before he had left his house, he got his- ah- medicine he could inject into Kid. Yes, this would make him weak just like before- but- it gave him enough strength to fight back a bit. This would be fun, much more fun, if Kid thought he could escape while he really couldn't. So many thoughts whirled in his mind- he wondered if Stein's plan would be successful. It would be successful if Shinigami stayed in the death room, and only Kid returned to his home.

Kid's house loomed before Soul. Without knowing it, he had arrived. Laughing to himself, he walked forwards, finding the _doors unlocked, _just as he wanted. He closed them tightly behind him and looked around- and saw a closet. That was good. Soul, still laughing a bit, crept inside and prepared the cloth that would keep Kid from fighting in the beginning. A normal one- dosed in a special alcohol just to make Kid sleepy. Only for a little while- enough time for Soul to tie him up somewhere. He stopped laughing and went completely still when he heard the doors begin to open. He heard Kid grumble about how his father should lock the doors before he leaves- that confirmed that Kid's father was gone. Through the cracks in the closet, he watched as Kid began to walk inside, and once the doors shut behind him- as they closed loudly- Soul walked out, and behind Kid.

Kid stopped walking, thinking he heard something. As he turned around to check- hands came around and a cloth went over his mouth and nose- he didn't know who, or what or anything- and he slowly started to feel sleepy- and he felt his head rush; _what was this?_

He started to feel dizzy… the hands let go of him. He breathed fresh air- his head was spinning- he felt like he was going to collapse. Since he was a shinigami, this didn't make him completely fall asleep- and it didn't knock him out- he didn't breath it in for long but; it was extremely strong.

Kid didn't bother to turn around and see who did this to him- instead, he ran- he ran towards the stairs. He tried to climb them, but, he was hanging on to the railing just to lift a foot. After a while, he managed to get up stairs- and he ran into his room. Just as he was about to close the door, hands- once again with a cloth, went around him and covered his mouth and nose so he was breathing in the stuff. He mumbled something weakly, and he tried to pull the hands away with his own- but he felt too weak. Quickly, he started to fall backwards into the arms- he had passed out just as Soul had wanted.

Soul laughed a bit as he felt Kid fall backwards, he of course caught him, and threw the cloth over to the side. Lifting Kid into his arms was extremely easy- he was, very surprisingly, light. Almost lighter than Maka. He probably weighed the same amount as her; but he was taller, so he was less. Soul felt some kind of rush of excitement with Kid in arms like this. Kid was breathing heavily. He had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping like any other time. Quickly, now, Soul closed the door with his foot, and it slammed loudly. Soul winced at this- he hoped it did not wake Kid. He looked at him- no, it did not. Kid was still sleeping all the same.

**-Black Star**

Black Star had been happy to walk over to his friends house. Kid was always nice to him, and even if he didn't show it, he really enjoyed being around with Kid. He approached his house curiously; Kid had asked him _to just come over_. He wondered what he wanted to do.

He opened the doors and laughed at the fact that they were open. He jumped inside and- as he was about to scream about his amazing and fantastic appearance in this glorious mansion, he heard laughing from up stairs and a door slamming. Black Star felt like there was something wrong- that didn't sound right. For once he felt he should be quiet- that laugh didn't sound like Kid's, and there shouldn't have been anyone else there. He turned around to catch the front doors before they slammed closed and, he let them fall quietly into place. He wondered what that laughing was; was someone else over?

For once Black Star was a bit careful. He was quiet. He climbed the stairs and slowly turned to see a closed door. All of the others were open, so he guessed that this one must be the one he had heard earlier. Instead of opening it and shouting of his wonderfulness, he pressed his ear against it to listen to any sounds that there might be- and he heard laughing. There was something about the laugh that was familiar; he knew that person. It wasn't Kid though; which was a bit strange. He listened as the person spoke- the words were muffled, but he recognized that tone of voice and the general sound of it. It was Soul. But Kid didn't talk back. That was strange, why didn't Kid talk back to him? He listened more to see if Kid or Soul talked again. Soul talked this time, louder now, and Black Star heard him- he was just shocked at what he said.

"Wake up, Kid, or else…" there was just mumbling and Black Star couldn't hear anything else he said. From this he took that Kid was asleep or something- but why would he be? He knew Black Star was going to come over- he had invited him only 2 hours ago.

He was_ too_ curious. He opened the door and- he gasped at the sight he saw.

The room was dark- the curtains had been closed. He looked and saw that on the bed, Kid was lying there, and Soul was standing and looking at him, with a greedy expression. He looked closer and saw that Kid was sleeping- this sight was strange, but expected since Soul had talked to him. Why was Kid just lying there while Soul was in the house? Maybe he had invited him over too, and Soul was just trying to wake him up?

Suspecting that and only that, he greeted Soul. "Wassup, Soul?" Soul looked over at him- shocked. Why was Black Star here? This was only going to interrupt his plans. He had to make up some sort of lie to get him to leave. However, Black Star was greeting him like normal; what did he think? This scene was not as bad as it really was- Soul was just watching Kid sleep. Maybe Black Star did not suspect anything. "Hi."

Black Star talks like normal; "So, did he invite you over too? He fell asleep… nice." he laughs.

Soul grins- the idiot didn't think much about this- now, to get him to leave… at least before Kid wakes up. "He isn't going to wake up anytime soon. I think we should come over tomorrow instead. That sound good?" as he said this he began to walk to where Black Star was. He grabbed Black Star's arm and started to leave the room. Black Star didn't object, instead he just shook off his arm and walked by himself. They went downstairs and Black Star opened the doors and just as the two of them were about to leave- Soul said something about leaving something upstairs and told Black Star to go on without him. Black Star did; and when the door closed, he heard it lock. He didn't think much of it.

Which was a mistake.


	9. Pain

He walked upstairs with a quickening pace- hopefully Kid wasn't awake. But when he opened the doors and looked inside, Kid was sitting up and looking around with a glazed look on his face. He spotted Soul and- he stopped moving. He stopped looking around, and instead stared at Soul. Soul laughed; Kid looked scared.

As he approached Kid, he felt in his pocket for the medicine- still there, still capped and ready to be injected. Kid was trying to talk- stuttering, trying to ask a question. Soul crawled onto the bed and started to crawl towards Kid. "S-Soul? What are you-" Soul was in front of him now, though; Kid's back was against the bed frame. Soul was on top of him- not touching him, but leaning over him. He put his finger up to Kid's lips to quiet him. Even though it was a soft touch, Kid went quiet.

Soul laughed. Kid really didn't get it. He had full strength and, right now, he could resist Soul. But that's why Soul had the medicine; if he resisted, Soul would use it, which would make Kid very weak- he would be a tad bit stronger than the other day, though. He leant closer to Kid and pressed his lips against Kid's- he was trembling. In one quick, smooth movement, Soul opened Kid's mouth by pulling his chin. He kissed him; he was sweet, as he had been yesterday.

Kid then shoved Soul away from him. He glared at him. Kid was upset, but it wasn't the scared look he had yesterday. He looked much stronger and braver, although he was still frightened; ever since that day, Kid felt that Soul had an advantage. What Soul did mentally weakened him.

Soul laughed. He was holding the temptation of using the medicine in so bad. Soul leaned in for another kiss but- Kid was holding his shoulders so he couldn't move any closer. Soul pushed, more, and more, but Kid didn't falter. Soul grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away, Kid, for some reason, didn't expect that- so he didn't have time to dodge. Soul leaned in and kissed him again, using his tongue to play with Kid's. Kid moaned a bit, and tried to pull his hands away from Soul. This time, he pulled away to look at Kid's face.

He was blushing heavily, with a confused look on his face. He tried pulling away with more force, and he got one hand away. With his free hand, he shoved at Soul's chest, making him lose his grip on Kid's other wrist and making him fall back. He laughed when Kid started to move away and off the bed but- Soul grabbed his waist and pulled him back on it. He struggled a bit- using his own hands to prey Soul's hands off his waist. "St-stop, let go!" He squirmed furiously, and still pulled at Soul's hands to try and get him to let go. It didn't work, though.

He felt extremely uncomfortable with Soul holding him from behind. Soul, now feeling his hands starting to lose their grip, wrapped his arms around Kid's stomach. Kid kept trying to prey them off- he couldn't though. "Let go of me! Let go!" He squirmed a bit more, trying to get Soul to stop.

With his arms around Kid, he eased up a bit and now had his hands around him so his fingers had Kid's shirt buttons in them. He started to undo them- slowly. But Kid caught on to what he was doing- and furiously he grabbed Soul's hands and managed to get him to let go. He started to move away but- Soul grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed again, this time Kid with his back on the bed and Soul on top. He was pinning him by his shoulders.

He had his hands free- so he tried to grab Soul's arms, and when he tried squeezing them, Soul got violent. He pulled Kid by his shoulders and shook him- this was a bit fast and unexpected, so Kid really didn't have to time respond. Then he slammed Kid back into the bed, a rough motion. Kid squealed a bit at this- it hurt, even though he was being pushed onto a bed. Soul laughed when he looked up at him questioningly. He hadn't really hurt Kid- only in _other ways. _But was he going to be violent this time? Was he going to force _it_ again? "Stop, Soul!" He screamed this, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He felt afraid right now, in the position they were in, Soul could knee-kick him and do so many other things. Kid tried to kick Soul, but it didn't work. Again, Soul lifted Kid by his shoulders only to shake him very roughly- and quickly, before Kid could even protest, Soul slammed him into the bed, Kid squealing with pain. Kid tried kicking again, and he hit Soul this time. Soul was tired of it. He shook him as he had before, this time using even more strength to slam Kid into the bed. Kid closed his eyes and squealed- and as he tried to recover from the shock, Soul pulled the medicine out of his pocket and uncapped it. He squeezed it a bit, making a small bit of the medicine come out. Kid opened his eyes and stared at it for a moment- then a look of horror and realization appear on his face. "No! Not that!" Kid squirms and fights to break free (Souls knees are pinning his arms down) but he can't; he hates this feeling of weakness, of how Soul overpowers him like this. He squeals as Soul brings the tip of the needle close to Kid's neck- he's looking at, looking for the point where the needle needs to go in.

Kid starts to thrash his head side to side furiously- this might stop him. This might keep him from injecting whatever that is- and he feels scared again, he doesn't even _know_ what that is. He doesn't know what will happen after it's injected. There were so many possibilities. Then he feels a pressure on his head- Soul, with his free hand, had grabbed Kid's head to stop him from moving. Kid tried to move but- he felt tired and it hurt- he wanted Soul to stop, stop-

And Soul, finding the injection point, injects Kid.

* * *

not uploading till i get review tyvm.


	10. Hopefully a lie

There is a hot, piercing feeling- and then he injects it- that hurts, that feels hot, that feels so painful; as it is mixed in with his blood he feels his body feeling tired and more tired. It must be something to make Kid calm down and- Soul is still pushing it in, there's so much, with so little he feels weak- what will he feel like when all of it is injected? He moans in discomfort- that hurts, that hurts!

"St… st…op!" It feels strange. He can feel the medicine flowing through him- he starts to slowly stop moving and fidgeting and trying to get away. He just grits his teeth as the rest of it is injected.

Soul laughs. Kid is completely vulnerable now- he can't fight back- well, he can, but it would be a futile attempt. Soul stops pinning him, and gets off and sits down, watching Kid as he slowly pulls out the needle. Kid winces and squeals softly; for some reason Soul enjoys his face full of pain and sadness. The needle is out now; Soul sees a garbage bin and throws it in there. Kid stares at him and speaks- his voice gone of all strength and toughness. "What are… you… planning on doing?"

Soul laughs and, happily speaks. "Thought I'd do a favor for Professor Stein."

Kid feels confused, what does he mean? Drugging Kid did nothing good for Stein. "What- _nngh_- do you mean?"

"He wanted to, er, well, "dissect" you. I dunno what he means. But he gave me the drug and told me to do this. He'll be here soon." a laugh here.

Of course the night earlier had been for Soul's wants- but Stein asked him to do this; where else would he get a drug like that? Soul was being honest and, he really saw no harm in telling Kid. It's not like he could _escape._

"St-Stein? What…" he stopped for a moment, breathing heavily; this was too much- how could a Professor want to do something like this? And didn't Lord Death value Stein as a friend? So why, why, why would he want to do this? "Why? "

"I dunno." with that said, he grabs a key on the bedside table, and, laughing, gets off the bed and leaves the room, locking the door from the outside.

Once he walks down the stairs, the entrance doors open and Stein walks in, smiling at Soul. Soul throws him the key, Stein catching it, and points his thumb to the stairs. "Up there, professor." Stein grinned. "You can leave, now." with that, Stein heads up stairs and Soul leaves.

Stein unlocks the door, opening it all the way, and once entering, slams it closed. Kid, who was now sitting up, looks over to Stein, his eyes wide. "Pro-professor, it's… good… you're here…" He, of course, thinks Stein is here to help him.

but he never expected what would come.

* * *

really short, I know. but hey. next chapter will come up with reviews. ty!


	11. Unexplained reasons

sob what is this pervertedness you speak of

oh Kid's so naive DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU NOW

ge_e_ez Kid. go suck a cock.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH OHO DON'T WORRY-_ HE DOES._

* * *

Stein walks towards the bed, smiling, but silent. He sits on it, and crawls towards Kid. Kid just stares at him for a moment- his vision was a bit blurry. With a voice that was much happier than before, he speaks. "Soul- he… injected me with something. I don't know why he'd do th-at, but he said something about you." Laughs here, of course Stein wouldn't do anything to Kid! "He said _you _asked him to do it." and he smiles at Stein, his face happy and full of hope- he was _saved, _Stein was here, and he would defiantly help Kid. Or so Kid thought.

Stein got closer, and started leaning in towards Kid. Kid just stuttered for a moment, confused. He took Kid's chin in his hand- Kid winced at the sudden, slightly violent action. Why was he acting like this? It was strange.

Pulling Kid closer, Stein and Kid are face to face, Kid's face full of confusion. Unexpectedly- out of nowhere- Stein leaned in a little bit more- and their lips were touching. Kid let out a grunt of confusion. Stein, using his right hand which was holding his chin, used it to open Kid's closed mouth- and before Kid can talk or react or close his eyes, Stein kisses him. He opens his mouth a bit for the other to play; and Stein does just that, licking and loving the kiss- wanting to deepen it, Stein takes his hand off Kid's jaw and puts it on the back of his head, pushing, only a little- then more. Kid's head started to spin even more- he needed oxygen. Then, just when Kid thought he would pass out, Stein stopped, and pulled away- his hand falling down to touch Kid's cheek. Kid just stared at him- what was Stein doing? Stein, who Kid trusted? Kid only let Stein get close to him because he trusted him- now, what was this? He starts to shake and tremble- was Soul telling the truth?

"Stein, what…are you… doing?" Then Stein grins and laughs. Kid really did not suspect him of anything. "Nothing, just seeing if you're okay. I'll need you to take of your shirt so I can check you." This frightened Kid- could he trust Stein? Or was Soul telling the truth? What was all this about? Was Stein going to do anything? Lord Death trusted Stein a lot, so Kid- he should be able.

With this in mind, he nodded that it was okay. "Then…" Stein starts to unbutton Kid's jacket- he could feel Kid's trembling stop when Stein touched him. Then he knew that he had decided to trust Stein. He didn't feel any remorse that the trust would be turned around. After a bit of fumbling, Kid's jacket was off, and Stein was pulling it off him. Stein started unbuttoning his t-shirt, when, Kid pushed his hand away from his shirt. Stein looked up at him curiously. Kid was trembling a bit. "What's the matter?" Kid just muttered something about "why does my shirt have to be off?" "Because I need to make sure you're okay." Kid shakes his head- muttering, almost not audible, "I'm fine." And Stein laughed, shaking his head. "I need to check. You can trust me, can't you?" Kid replied by letting go of Stein's hands, and letting him resume the unbuttoning of his shirt.

Once it was undone, Stein made to pull _it all_ the way off when Kid stopped him again by grabbing Stein's wrists weakly. Stein could pull away easily, but he waited. Stein looked at Kid. "Not all the way." Stein frowned a bit, it wasn't like him to be shy. But then again, since the incident with Soul- he must be much more protective of himself. He grinned, and when he tried to continue, pulling it off, Kid put his hands against Stein's chest, as if to push him. Stein stopped for a moment, then- in a quick movement; he grabbed Kid by the wrists. Kid responded by making a noise of shock, and stuttering hopelessly. "wha…?" Stein let go, and he spoke. "What's wrong? I _need _to take it all the way off." Kid, once again, sighed faintly and let Stein take it away. Now Stein stared at Kid's bare flesh- he was pale and pretty- not one line of ugly on his skin. Kid covered his chest slightly defensively, seeing Stein staring at him like that. Stein removed Kid's hands gently, muttering something about having to check him. He rain his fingers across Kid's chest- his skin was soft, strangely soft. Seemingly while checking Kid, he brushed one of Kid's nipples, which made Kid react strangely- he jumped and stared at Stein for a moment. He stared back and muttered, "sorry" and continued to check him to make sure he didn't have any problems. Then he stopped, and, quickly- he moved and started touching both of Kid's nipples with both hands, rubbing and pinching softly.

Kid made a startled sound at first- and moaned a little bit as Stein pinched him. He, again, pushed his hands against Stein's chest, trying feebly to get him to stop. When Stein ignored him and continued, Kid slapped Stein's hands away, and crawled backwards. Stein looked up at him, and Kid looked scared. Stein moved towards him, and, Kid, disliking this closeness, crawled backwards until his back hit the bed frame. Stein then closed in on him, getting closer and grabbing his wrists, preventing him from jumping off the bed. Kid looked up at him questioningly- and muttered a feeble "what are you doing?" Stein merely laughed and, pushing Kid's hand aside, started to rub his nipples again. Kid let out a strange cry; he pushed his hands against Stein's chest _hard,_ saying "stop." Stein then- very quickly, slapped Kid's hands off of himself and he put his hand against the headboard, leaning forwards towards Kid, so he was pinned. Kid looked up at him, tears falling thickly from his eyes now- he was just tired, and much too weak to fight Stein. He couldn't prevent these actions- he didn't know what to do. Stein wouldn't become violent if Kid just let him do whatever- but, Kid didn't want to be touched like that. He didn't want Stein to do that- it was awkward and strange for Stein to do that. And now he was pinned- he could try to fight, but that seemed to make Stein more violent. He had to try though- so- with as much strength as he could muster, he shoved Stein's chest. He didn't budge. He didn't flinch or anything of the sort. Kid let hot, thick tears run down his face now- he knew now he shouldn't have trusted Stein. He had asked him to stop but he didn't stop.

Stein laughed as Kid tried to push him away- it was amusing how he tried as hard as he could and it didn't effect him at all. The feeling of Kid's small, cold, hands against his chest made him want to get closer to Kid- and he enjoyed the fact that he could do that if he wanted to. And he did. He moved closer to Kid, so close that Kid's bare chest was touching Stein's clothed one. Kid looked up at him, and, Stein saw that he was crying. He didn't like that- crying made a mess. "Stop _crying."_ He said that while coming closer to Kid's face. Kid gasped and tried to stop- what would Stein do if Kid refused? He wanted to know- then he didn't, in case Stein decided to hurt Kid. Despite his trying to stop crying, the tears continued to flow. "I said stop crying." He said this and pressed his chest against Kid's, rougher.

Kid blinked and he stopped crying- he had to, but this was scary. He felt fear well up inside him- it wasn't enjoyable, it was the fear you feel when you're alone in the dark and you think there's a monster with you. That fear- is what he felt. Expect 10 times that weak emotion.

He pushed Stein's chest away from his own- that was uncomfortable. Stein didn't resist, there. He looked up at Stein to see his face full of glee- why, _why, _did this have to happen? Kid hadn't done anything wrong- all he had done was- nothing. He didn't deserve this- this was uncalled for, why, why… "Stein… why are you… doing this? What did… I do to make you… do … this?"

"Nothing."

Kid's mind starts to feel fuzzy- he starts to feel dizzy, dizzy, dizzy. So he hadn't done anything.

Kid stared at Stein- what was he going to do? Was he not going to do anything? Just… hurt him? He'd rather have pain than… forced. Just as these thoughts whirl around his of Kid, Stein re moves one hand from the headboard and runs it along Kid's chest, feeling him shudder, hearing him squeak. This was all amazingly beautiful. He loved Kid's sounds and they way he moved- that was why he made Soul do this. Stein had just stared at Kid for a long time- wanting him. He never thought he'd be able to do this with Kid. Well, he never thought it'd be forced- which it would be, or will be, if he resists. Stein lowered his hands to Kid's nipple- he squealed and pushed Stein away. Stein frowned deeply at this. He kept running away from Stein's wants- if he wanted to do something, _he was going to._ But just as he was going to touch him again- he thought of something much more fun that he could do- it would also get a reaction out of Kid.

He moved away from Kid and let him sit up properly- he looked at Stein then looked away, blushing. He covered his chest defensively, as if Stein was going to do that again. Instead, Stein unzipped his own pants, and Kid saw that motion and looked terrified as he looked at Stein's thick, organ in front of him now. He looked at him curiously- as if to ask what he was doing. He looked away- blushing, trembling. He had to chant in his head that Stein wouldn't do anything. He might have to beg Stein to not do anything if he made any motions to do anything- but this was embarrassing, and degrading, and just horrifying. When Stein spoke Kid winced. "Come here." Kid blinked a bit stupidly, and muttered a very quiet, "why?" "Come here. _Now._"

* * *

fucking Stein what is your fucking deal why are you doing this i fucking hate your guts i fucking want to kill you

is what Kid is really thinking

well no, but you are thinking that aren't you.


	12. It's always forced

_To skip smut, scroll down until you see __**12345678910**__ in bold, large letters. It is also very saddening; I advise you not to read it, I, myself, feel a bit sad for him when it's over. seriously. IT HAPPENS AGAIIIIIINNNN.  
_

ONTO A LESS DEPRESSING TOPIC

IT GETS WORSE. MHM. YEAH. IT GETS MORE EXTREEEEEEEEEEME. OHYEAH. THATSRIGHT. don't you love this plot omg there is so much rape even more later on... And thank youuuuuu to the people who've been reading this delish story. or fanfiction. whatever you call it. A headrush is when you feel really really FUCKING dizzy all if a sudden. sometimes it makes you fall over. I think the blood in your brain starts moving either really fast or really slow and you get a headrush. just what i am thinking.

Nihi~

* * *

Kid blinked, and shook his head. He felt Stein grab his shoulders and pull him- he grabbed Stein's wrist and pulled, trying to get him to let go. He wouldn't though- and he pulled Kid, who was struggling and fighting and sat him in his lap- close to it. Kid stopped moving as soon as Stein stopped- he looked over his shoulder at Stein, who had let go of his shoulders. Then he felt Stein's hands around his hips, and he squeaked in discomfort. He began wiggling again- then stopped moving entirely when he felt Stein's length _poking him._ He felt scared- he couldn't even try to get away now. His head was fuzzy and he felt uncomfortable and hot- although he had his shirt off. He felt Stein's hands move from his waist to his chest- and he felt Stein rubbing him gently- and then he got rougher, and it felt weird- almost good- but he didn't like it. He told himself he couldn't. He liked Stein, but he didn't like him enough to do this.

He moaned a bit, and then Stein pinched him and he jumped in surprise- he felt Stein grow hard. It was a weird sensation. He remembered he had free use of his hands- so as he went to pull Stein's arms off him, he felt Stein thrust his hips against Kid, and he felt his length rub against him. He stopped trying to get Stein's hands off him, and instead he started whimpering. Whenever Kid moaned, he felt Stein grow harder. So he liked Kid's moaning? He couldn't help himself- it felt good to be rubbed the way Stein was rubbing him. He had a soft headrush every now and then, which disoriented him further. Then, Stein, suddenly, turned Kid around so they were facing each other. Kid whined in discomfort, now that he had to see Stein's length. And then- in a quick motion, Stein lifted Kid off of his lap, sat him down, and he scotched over to the edge of his bed so his legs were hanging over the edge, and he turned around and- if Kid wanted to or not, forced him to stand in front of him. Kid wondered what he was doing; Kid was standing now, Stein was sitting on the edge of the bed. Stein put his hands on Kid's shoulders, smiling. Kid looked at him- confused. In a very rough motion, Stein forced Kid to his knees so Stein's length is in front of him. Kid slowly looks up at Stein- horrified. He tries to stand up, but Stein's hands are still around his shoulders, keeping him down. He squirms- no- no- NO! he wasn't going to do that, that was too much, oh god.

Stein puts his hand on Kid's head and, with a lot of force, pushes his face towards Stein's length. Kid squirms and moans for him to let go, but that only makes Stein want him more. He stops pushing him, and, takes Kid's hair in his hand and pulls him up so they're face to face. Kid's eyes are closed in agony from the sudden contact- the pulling _hurts._ Then Stein whispers a threat- "Bite me, and you'll have this put elsewhere." Although this was only words- it frightened Kid. He knew perfectly well what he meant by elsewhere. Stein let Kid go, a relief for the pain on his scalp. Then, again, Stein forces his head forwards until Kid's mouth is inches away from Stein's length. Kid struggles more, but, the drug is working and his strength is nothing like it usually is. Stein slowly eases Kid's head closer, until his length is at Kid's lips. Kid, surprisingly, opens his mouth and, his tongue rolls out and licks Stein's cock hesitantly. It's a small movement- Stein laughs and tells Kid to continue. He does- he licks it less and less shyly, letting his tongue slide over his 'head' and lower and lower, Stein's voice getting louder as Kid gets rougher. Then, Kid opens his mouth and takes the swelling, hard organ in his mouth, still licking. He doesn't move his head, so, Stein puts his hands on Kid's head and forces it in deeper, deeper in his throat. Kid moans a bit, this feeling somehow good- this small sound seems to vibrate through Stein. Stein makes him go faster, and, letting go of his head he sees Kid doing it without force. He continues to moan as Kid licks him and sucks him, and as he sucks hard Stein feels himself getting ready- and tells Kid to go faster and harder- and Kid, a bit unwillingly, does so. He sucks him harder, licks him rougher, and moves his head faster- still very upset about being forced. With a great, shuddering moan Stein comes into Kid's mouth, Kid coughing a bit and pulling away, his own hands reaching up to touch the substance that was flowing out the corners of his mouth. With a gasp Kid swallows it- "It's bitter…" Stein laughs and, lets himself go a bit more on Kid's face- Kid moans a bit and touches his face; he's covered in it. He feels confused- he just swallowed it. Stein touches Kid's face, and, without Kid really knowing it, he lifts him up onto his lap. He starts to plays with Kid's nipples again, pressing his thumb roughly onto it, then pinching lightly and rubbing hard and soft at some times. When he pinches he can feel Kid shudder under his hands. Kid moans louder and louder. Then Stein, while still rubbing one nipple, slowly lowers his hands to Kids waist- he starts to unbutton his pants. Kid gasps but, with his head swimming and his mind in a fog, he can't really get Stein to stop. Stein finishes unbuttoning his pants and- takes Kid's cock into his hands- it's already wet, and he is able to pump easily. Kid groans loudly and he gasps; that was a shocking movement, not exactly unwanted but shocking. He starts to shake- it felt _good,_ Kid didn't know why but he liked it; he moaned and started to feel uneasy. He wanted Stein to go harder and faster, he wanted it, he craved it, he needed it. He didn't want to appear weak to this, however. Stein wasn't going any faster on purpose- Kid felt frustrated. Stein was going to make him ask for it. "St-_nngh_- Stein- f, faster…" He heard and felt Stein laugh- and he started to move a bit faster. Kid moaned; it felt wonderful.

Stein stared at Kid's face, watching him, as he grew upset at his slow pace. Then he hears Kid mumble, and he does as he asks. Kid's going to have to ask for whatever he wanted- this was a sick game Stein was playing. He laughs as Kid's hips thrust into his hands, making the touch rougher. He continues at that same pace, until he hears Kid trying to speak. "Stein- please- _hahh… harder and- fa, faster._" He felt surprised Kid gathered the strength to speak like that. Grinning, he does as Kid asks. Kid makes a startled sound at the new pace and pressure, something Stein longed to hear. He quickens, feeling Kid tense up against him, moaning and shuddering as he comes.

**12345678910**

Stein picks him up and lays him down on his bed; he had hair stuck to his face, he was breathing very heavily. He thought Kid looked - beautiful, even in such a state. He lifted up the covers and kindly rested them down on Kid, watching in amusement as he wrapped them tighter around himself. Stein, chuckling to himself, left the mansion, not saying one word to Kid.

* * *

mhm. yeah. i warned you. extreme porn. I TOLD YOU HE SUCKS A COCK. I SHOULD MAKE HIM GET RAPED MORE. it is fun to write. that's sick of me... but whatever next chapter will be up if i get two reviews. yes i am like that.

Nihi~

_/chelsmille/ _


	13. Unusual

pssh nothing to say here. just that this chapter is super moe. yeah. like it, REVIEW IT BITCHEZ. tyvm. tyvm means thank you very much. so tyvm.

* * *

It was nighttime now, and Kid was still lying in the bed when his door burst open and, surprisingly, Maka rushed in. Kid woke up and stared at her and, after rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing here, Maka?" Maka sighed heavily and walked towards him. Kid frowned, what was she doing? She looked a bit blurry to Kid; the drug was still in heavy effect in his body. When she reached Kid she stared at him for a little while, then spoke in a shaky voice. "Are you a, alright?" He blinked up at her; why wouldn't he be? Unless… she heard about it. From someone. From Soul? "I'm fine but, could you please leave my house? What are you doing here, anyways?" Maka hesitated before replying, as if questioning herself. "Your father asked me to check up on you, and" a small sigh "you're fine so, I can leave. Goodbye." with that, Maka left, leaving Kid lying there confused. After he heard the door slam and lock, he got up and tried walking to the washroom; he stumbled, though, and fell onto his knees, clutching the wall for support. He instead crawled to it. He felt humiliated; he couldn't even walk with that drug still in place. It was surprisingly strong- much stronger than when it was first injected. When he finally reached the washroom, he took off the remainder of his clothes and turned on the shower; getting in, he felt much more awake.

After his shower, he dressed himself in different, much, much cleaner clothes. Not his pajamas, though. He started walking to his room; he suddenly got a head rush- he fell to his knees and groaned- his head hurt, his body felt weak and he felt sick. He hated it all; why did that have to happen to him? Stumbling along, when he reached his room he opened the door a bit frightfully. It was open slightly, and Kid had left it shut. He begged that it was just the wind or something. But as he approached his bed, he saw someone else on it. He frowned and squinted; the man had red hair and- it was Maka's father. He started shaking; he hated everyone, he felt he couldn't trust anyone, everyone was an enemy; everyone but Patty, Liz and his father. He knew they, at least, would never do anything to hurt him or- the other. He took a few steps backwards- he was also, still very weak from the drug. It annoyed him; he couldn't keep himself upright any longer- he felt tired and his eyelids were heavy. He wanted to sleep but, why was Spirit here? It bothered him. Why was he waiting for him? He started backing up more rapidly as Spirit approached him; he felt his back hit the wall and he crumbled; he sat there, his knees drawn up to his chest, hoping that maybe- his father was nearby. He wasn't crying- just staring at his lap, hoping that Spirit wouldn't do that to him. He had enough of it. He didn't want anything to happen to him. He hated this- it hurt, it hurt to be so alone when he needed someone.

Spirit frowned at Kid. Why was he acting so scared? Spirit had only approached him- he hadn't even spoken. This was unlike Kid; begin so afraid. He kneeled down beside Kid and spoke. "What's wrong, Kid?" he rested his hand on Kid's shoulder and the reaction was shocking. Kid flinched and drew his knees closer to himself, shaking. Spirit frowned, and talked in much softer, kinder voice. "Kid, I won't hurt you." he felt Kid shaking as Spirit leaned closer. This scared Spirit- had it really been that bad? Had it really been that traumatizing? "F-father." Spirit looked at him for a moment, wondering what he meant. "I - want to speak to my father. If- you really aren't- going to… hurt me, let me see hi-him." Spirit's eyes widened- he thought that he was going to hurt him? That was strange. Very- very strange. He stood up, nodding, then remembered that Kid wasn't looking at him. "Yeah- of course." Spirit then left the room, opening the door a bit cautiously- and he walked out, closing Kid's door behind himself.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw someone at the doors- Death stood there, and he looked up at Spirit when he walked down. He quickly moved forwards. "Is Kid okay?" Spirit frowned- and shook his head. There wasn't really a word to describe how Kid was acting, it was strange. In a hoarse voice, he spoke a bit hesitantly, wondering if he should even mention it, "He thought I would hurt him." Death frowned- if you could call it that. He didn't reply, but simply moved up the stairs with surprising speed.

When he reached the room, he knocked, then entered. He looked around for Kid, and spotted him sitting in the corner of his room, his knees drawn to his chest, him shaking- and Death felt disgusted. Had someone done something to him again? He shivered at the thought.

He rushed forwards, and once he was by Kid, he kneeled down and he spoke, his usual calm voice shaking with anger- not at Kid, but at whoever did this. "Kid." Kid stopped shaking, and slowly raised his head to look at him. He was acting weird- he was acting like a child, a child clinging to their parents. "F-father…" he then, quickly, moved forwards to hug him.

Death felt surprised- he was hugging him. He held Kid tighter, and whispered a calming 'shh' as he felt Kid beginning to sob. This was scary. Someone- not Soul this time, made him shake so much, made him act like this; scared. Kid usually was strong, and many things didn't bother him.

So this was frightening.


	14. It's scary

Kid's shoulders shook- he hated feeling like such a weakling, like such a human.

Death picked Kid up, and Kid made a surprised noise- what was he doing? He closed his eyes as his father carried him over to his bed, and lay him there. He lifted up the covers and pulled them up to Kid's chin, and Kid pulled them around himself. He noticed that they were different sheets- had someone changed them? He closed his eyes, deciding that it didn't matter. He fell asleep very quickly.

Death walked away and walked outside of Kid's room, closing the door silently behind himself. He saw Spirit standing there, hands in his pockets, a grave expression on his face. "So?" Death shook his head. He sighed. This wasn't right. Why did this have to happen to Kid, who was innocent?

Death wondered who did it this time. Who could? Who would? It wasn't Soul this time- he had chased Soul down and asked him about it, he said something about drugging Kid for a friend- he wondered _who. _Black Star? No, it wasn't him- they were with Maka, and Maka's father, Spirit had told her, and she told Black Star and Tsubaki. He had to ask Kid who did it.

And Soul had escaped, and he ran away somewhere. Death and Spirit went after him and they asked Maka to go check on Kid to see if he was okay. Maka came and told them that he was fine, but sleeping for some reason. And he had acted weird.

He sighed. That would hurt Kid though- and he might even not tell him. He decided that, if he was going to ask Kid about he would do it after he woke up.

He felt a sudden rush of anger, _who, who, who, who, _who would dare, who would dare to hurt Kid in such a way? And the drugging part only made it worse. It only made it more sick and disgusting.

He decided then that he would ask Stein to stay here with Kid while he went and looked for Soul. Turning to Spirit, he spoke, his voice shaking slightly. "Spirit, could you please ask Stein to come here and watch Kid while I look for- who did this." Spirit looked surprised for a moment- what did he mean? "It happened… a second time?" Death merely nodded. He would stay with Kid until Stein got here- and Spirit and him would look for Soul and make him tell.

Spirit left with instructions from Death as to what they were going to do, unknowing that it would only worsen the situation gravely.

* * *

super small chapter but next one will be uploaded super soon

LIKE IT, REVIEW IT, TYVM.


	15. Stein?

Stein returned with Spirit, feeling quite gleeful about his new 'mission'. The fool did not realize it, but, he, Stein had been the one who had done it.

They walked through the doors and they went inside the mansion. Death moved down the stairs and asked Spirit if he had told Stein everything. He nodded. "Good. Well then- Kid is up stairs resting. We'll be going now." Stein grinned and waved as they left- and before Death left, he turned to Stein and spoke: "Thank you, Stein." Stein felt a twinge of regret; he was the culprit, and they were trusting him to be alone with Kid. He shook that feeling off, for now. He didn't like it.

Once they were gone, he locked the door and headed up the stairs. Maybe he'd have fun with Kid again.

**…**

Kid woke up when he heard the door close. He felt worried- was his father leaving? He sat up, and rested his back against the headboard; he still felt extremely tired. He heard someone coming up the stairs, and he wondered who it could be. Spirit? Or maybe it was his father. He sighed; he was okay now, he wouldn't be hurt again- he wouldn't let himself be. He rested his hands on his lap, waiting for whoever it was to hurry up. He looked at the door suspiciously, as the knob turned. And-

He gasped and he felt himself freeze- it was Stein.

He couldn't move- he couldn't breathe- he just stared at Stein, and gaped wordlessly. No, _no_, no, _no_, no, _no_, no, _no_, no, _no_, no, _!_

He wouldn't believe the sight before his eyes- no, Stein was not here- he wasn't, _he wasn't_, he wasn't, _he wasn't_, he wasn't, _he wasn't_, he wasn't, _HE WASN'T THERE_. He felt scared- why was Stein here? Why, why, why? Would Kid have to go through _that _again? He felt like he couldn't see- he felt so impaired as Stein walked towards him, why did this have to happen? _Why?_ Why?_why?_why?_why?_why?_why?_why?_why?_why?_why?_why?

Why did Kid have such a cruel fate?

Why did he have to suffer through this again?

Why did Stein do this?

Why would he torment Kid like this?

Why would his father let him near?

…

_Why was this happening?_

Again?

_It?_

Was?

_Not?_

Right?

…

Stein laughed- Kid looked so scared. He wondered why. Stein hadn't done anything or said anything- he had just started walking. He reached Kid's bed and Kid still looked scared.

Quickly, he jumped onto it, and he rested his hands on the headboard on either side of Kid. Kid whimpered in confusion. He started moving his hands- and he rested them on Stein's chest- tears now welling up in his eyes. He felt confused and he just wanted this to stop- he needed something anything to help him- he felt desperate, he wanted

_Help, _he _didn't _want _this!_

Stein looked at Kid's hands- why did he have them on his chest? He looked at Kid and blinked. Kid started squeezing- not hurting Stein, but he was grasping his shirt. He raised his eyebrows as Kid's head drooped and he looked at his lap.

"Stop it. Please… just leave me alone."

Stein laughed. Kid was trying to tell _him _to do something. What a fool.

…

Death felt anxious- would they be in time to catch Soul?

He had heard from Maka that he stopped by to get something- Spirit and he were rushing over to her house right now, to see if he was still there. As they approached the house, he heard someone scream- probably Maka- and the front door flew open, Soul rushing out- he stopped and turned to see Death. Before he could move- run- or anything, Death disappeared and reappeared beside Soul. He gasped and turned to face him- then Death grabbed him by his shoulder, and in his more serious voice, he spoke. "Soul. You're coming with us."

They were in the death room now, Spirit holding Soul so he wouldn't run and try to escape. They stood staring at each other for a while, then Soul suddenly blurted out; "What do you want?" Death didn't hesitate. "Who asked you to drug Kid? Tell me." Soul growled and looked to the ground. "Tell us, and you won't be punished as terribly as I planned." Soul still stayed quiet. "Tell us and you might have a chance at living." Spirit gaped at Death- "Shinigami, what-" "Not now, Spirit." Soul looked up at Death, fear creeping into his features. "Honestly?" Death nodded.

Soul was quiet a bit more. He gulped. Looking at the floor, with a bit of hesitation he spoke.

"Professor Stein."

* * *

drama drama

review and next chapter will be posted


	16. Unknown

Death stood there- taking in what Soul had said. It- it couldn't be, Stein?

"Franken Stein?" Soul nodded. Death felt only shock- what? Was Soul being serious? Was he really… was he being honest? "And this is the truth? I'll figure it out if it's a lie." Death wished that Soul was lying- he trusted Stein, he thought of him as a friend; he trusted Stein with his own life. If he couldn't trust him with his son's life then- that was no good. It was no better than Stein hurting Death- because he felt Kid's pain. He understood him- his own flesh and blood.

Soul nodded. Death swore, causing Maka to look at him curiously. "Death?" Death looked at Spirit- and Spirit looked back at him, a grave expression on their faces.

"Spirit, Stein is with Kid right now." He nodded- he let go of Soul, who was gaping at Death. They left the death room as quickly as they could, only leaving a shocked Maka and Soul behind.

**…**

"N-no! Stop it!" Stein laughed as Kid tried pushing his hands off of him. Stein picked him up, and slung him over his back. Kid kicked out, hitting Stein's chest slightly. Stein winced when Kid hit him in the stomach- he let Kid loose a little so he felt like he would fall down. He stopped kicking out, and Stein held him tighter. Kid started slamming his fists against Stein's back- it didn't hurt. "Let go! Let go of me! Stein!" Stein left the mansion, knowing that Death probably was coming to check up on Kid right now. Soul had probably told him in the end. He wasn't a person you could count on- really. He laughed- but they weren't going to catch him so soon.

It was dark now, and as they walked, streetlights flicked on near them. Kid had stopped struggling now, just tired. Stein could feel Kid's heartbeat and his breathing- he felt so alive. He, unexpectedly, kicked out at Stein's stomach. He missed, but Stein started to feel angry. After a bit of walking, Kid started struggling again, moaning with discomfort. Quietly, he spoke. "Where are we going?" Stein chuckled. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "My house." Kid sighed heavily and started wriggling and squirming. He felt Kid slip a little, so he lifted him into the air slightly and shifted him into a better, firmer position. Kid stopped suddenly, just feeling angry with himself. Why couldn't he get Stein to let him go? He felt so weak in this position- he couldn't do anything to hurt Stein. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight back. He wondered if anyone could even see them- or hear them. It was dark, light only coming from the streetlights. He wondered when they were going to get there. He wanted out of this position; it was uncomfortable. His back hurt too, and he was starting to feel dizzy. The medicine also hadn't worn off at all; he still was just as weak as before. He also kept getting head rushes- when he got these he stopped moving and became very, very still suddenly.

After a bit more walking, he felt Stein stop. He looked up- they were at his house. He struggled a bit, but Stein ignored it. When he walked inside, he locked the door and set Kid down- finally. Kid stayed standing for a second- then he crumpled, Stein catching him before he hit the floor. He stayed in Stein's arms for a moment, and suddenly, he did something very unexpected. He wrapped his arms around Stein- and pressed his face against his stomach. Just then Stein realized that Kid was hugging him- why was he doing that? Didn't he despise Stein?

Stein blinked, and stared at Kid. He smiled slightly. He pulled Kid off himself, and he lifted him into his arms, Kid's legs dangling off the crook of his arm. Kid was small- he didn't weigh much. He carried Kid to his room, and set him carefully upon the bed. Kid moaned - Stein didn't know if he was upset- he didn't have a clue as to what he was feeling. He frowned. He walked away now, deciding that Kid must be in pain from the second session of the drug. He headed downstairs, looking for some things. They were going to go hide- well, he was leaving with Kid.

Once he had the things he thought they would need, he headed upstairs, and opened his bedroom door,- he felt surprised. Kid was still on the bed, on his side now. He laughed a bit. Kid was probably very tired- he hadn't slept properly for a day. He walked over to him, and rested his hand on Kid's shoulder. He jumped in surprise- and he looked up at Stein, and his face froze in fear. He sat up timidly, and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Stein, and frowned.

"Can you… please let me go?" Stein frowned- he still wanted to leave? No good. He put his hands around Kid's waist and hefted him up and over his shoulder, letting Kid's stomach rest on his shoulder. Kid squirmed, kicked, and punched Stein- it didn't hurt Stein, though. Kid was too weak now to do any insignificant damage, let alone significant damage. Stein left the house, Kid now still. He started walking towards his hiding spot- it was still dark, so they would probably reach it when the sun rose. He felt Kid squirming again, obviously uncomfortable.

After a bit of walking, Stein felt sick of Kid's squirming. Just as he was about to speak, Kid spoke. "Can you please… let me down? This is- uncomfortable, can I-" Stein lifted him off and stood him up. Kid stared at him for a second, looking up at him. Stein grinned a bit- Kid looked adorable. He bent down, and spoke. "Get on my back, I'll carry you." Kid stared at him a bit more before walking behind Stein and climbing on his back, his fragile arms resting weakly against Stein's neck. Stein stood up when Kid was secure. Kid's legs were wrapped around Stein's waist- Kid was so light. He felt Kid rest his chin on Stein's shoulder, and smirked. He would probably fall asleep, the position was much more comfortable than the one he was in before.

And fall asleep he did.

**…**

They arrived at a house. It was Stein's other lab, one where he would experiment however he liked. It was in the middle of nowhere, making the screams and shouts unheard. Of course he wouldn't cause damage to Kid- not Kid, who Stein liked, who Stein- almost loved. He almost felt a real affection, he really loved Kid, the way he talked, the way he shouted his displeasure for things being asymmetry. The way he screamed, the way he moaned- the way he was, just him, just everything.

He felt Kid shift on his back, muttering something. Stein smirked, he was so- nice. He walked inside the house, feeling much more comfortable. It was warmer in here, and it just had a nice feeling to it. He walked up stairs, Kid still on his back, in a much deeper sleep than before. He almost laughed when Kid moved around and hugged Stein tighter. He reached Stein's bedroom, and once inside, he set Kid upon the bed. It was a fairly large bed, enough room to hold three people comfortably. He sighed and steeped back so he could stare at Kid. He looked beautiful; his dark hair stuck to his pale face. Stein climbed onto the bed, and he sat himself beside Kid. He watched in amusement as Kid fidgeted and opened his eyes slightly, only to clamp them shut at the sight of Stein. He chuckled now. He probably thought Stein would leave him alone if he pretended to be asleep. Stein put his hands on Kid's shoulder, and turned him over so he was on his back. He opened his eyes fully now, a bewildered expression on his face. Stein grinned, swooped down upon Kid, and kissed him. His tongue tangled with Kid's, and Kid moaned- it was a very nice sound to Stein.

And it would happen again.

* * *

okay so this chapter was fluffy, i think you may be able to guess the plot now, IF YOU'RE ME... haaah. so yeah. if you tell me to make him get raped again he will. if no one asks for it he will not. tyvm for reviews. TELL ME WHAT CHARACTERS YOU WANT TO SEE TOGETHER!~ I MIGHT MAKE THE PAIRING IN HERE~~~!


	17. this is so late i am sorry

Okay! More people seem to want to see Kid get raped by Soul instead of Stein, so Imma' go ahead and make that somehow possible. (Doesn't mean he's not going to be raped by Stein anyways LMAO) Also, to all the people watching this and reading it, I'm SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. OTL forgivs me I just lost motive for a while- I started feeling a little depressed etc. I hope this is better than my last few chapters, I reread my story and it looked simply AWFUL TO THE EYE. I kept switching from past tense to present tense, it was really confusing, thank you for putting up with it. (I'm going to be trying to edit it really soon, actually. Maybe tonight.) I may have jumped from ICness to OOCness here, but that is because I haven't watched Soul Eater in forever. orz. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, the last few have been super shorter and unfulfilling. I hope this is a satisfactory chapter for you guys!

Also! Thanks for the reviews, they inspired me to continue.

* * *

Kid blinks angrily at the sudden contact, the sudden kissing. He tries pulling away, but Stein doesn't let go of him. Stein backs out of the kiss now, staring greedily at Kid's expression, which was shock. What? Again? Surely not, hadn't Stein had enough of Kid's pain? Wasn't… what he had experienced before enough? "Adults are so greedy…" Kid murmurs this and Stein chuckles. Kid sits up, and turns away from Stein, his back facing him. It obviously wasn't a good idea, but Kid just doesn't want to see him right now. Stein grabs him by his waist and pulls him closer, smiling. Kid struggles against his hands, and tries pulling away, but he is simply too weak. Stein chuckles as Kid goes limp from exhaustion, and with a tease to it; "What's the matter, Kid? You don't have any fight left, then?" Kid turns around and looks at him, a terrified expression on his face. Tears are swarming at the corner of his eyes - he was feeling desperate. Why, why, why did Stein have to do this? Kid begins struggling against Stein's hands again, trying to pry them off - Stein keeps his grip firm, however, and doesn't make any moves to let go or release him in the least.

* * *

**… MEANWHILE …

* * *

**

Death opens the doors quickly, and he rushes inside, Spirit behind him as he climbs the stairs. Pushing the doors open - no, _slamming_ them open he groans in anger at the sight of an empty bed. "…I knew it. I had a feeling, and yet I still…" Just trails off, lost in thought. Yes, his own carelessness caused this. His weakness, his - his _stupidity_- all of this caused the turn of events. His trust? To Stein was immense so he had ignored the bad feeling he got. Voice barely audible; "Spirit. Please check the rest of the house. Don't miss any places." Spirit only gives a short nod before running out the way he had came, indeed intending to check every **corner** of the house.

Death stands there, burrowed in sorrow. Although he felt sad, desperate, -_ weak_, nothing of the sort appears on his face as he checks the upstairs area. There was no sign of Kid, he most definitely was gone. Only a mere guess could be formed in his mind as to what Stein might be planning - intending on doing this. Stein probably knew that he was going to be caught, he probably knew how angry Death would be- he wasn't stupid. He was smart- highly intelligent, _but even so_, he'd done such things? Such vile things. Such a discriminating act towards Death and Kid.

It was a fruitless effort to keep checking around the house, Kid obviously wasn't around, and when he next spoke his voice rung throughout the house; "Spirit, he isn't here. Please come back upstairs." Following these words, there are footsteps coming up the stairs, until a short knock sounds on the door to Kid's room. "Enter." Death looks over to Spirit as he enters, brows furrowed in thought. "He isn't anywhere downstairs. Shinigami-" "I know, Spirit, I know." A sigh as he turns away from Spirit again, thinking. "I suppose we should check Stein's house, then?" "No, I'm still not sure that Stein would take him anywhere." "Death," he sighs, almost irritated. "do you really think he's innocent?" "-…" A short silence. Tone almost desperate, raspy and tired; "I want to believe he's innocent." Even though that would leave them looking even more desperately for Kid, even though that means they'd have no one to punish - Death wants to believe that Stein is innocent. That he hasn't done anything wrong.

**… MEANWHILE …**

Kid shakes his head wildly as Stein pulls him even closer. "No- please, please! Stop!" A drawling laugh is the response to these words. "Oh, my, Kid. Getting des-_perate_~? If you want me to stop, beg." Kid stops moving for a moment, absolutely disgusted. Beg? He could do that, but it would be overly discriminating and degrading to do so. Yes, Kid would beg- yes, he would, he just wanted it to _stop_, stop, _**stop**_. The thought of doing - he shudders here, obviously upset - _that_ with Stein again was a terrible, _sickening_, disgusting, _revolting_ one. "-Then…" With that Stein slowly, antagonizingly slowly rubs his hand against Kid's crotch area. In response to this movement Kid flinches, now emitting a sound between a moan of pleasure and a grunt of displeasure. "St-stop, I - I will, alright?" Stein stops, now, actually surprised Kid didn't like it. Maybe it would be best to be _nice _to him, gain a little trust in some way? Yes, that would be best. "Hm~mm?" He drawls it out, in a questioning tone. "Please, I-" his voice cracks and falters, now dryly sobbing. "I-" voice grows significantly quieter as he continues on. "I beg you to stop. I'm begging you to stop." Stein knows how much it'd be fun to continue, but- he grunts, frustrated, and gets off from his spot on the bed. Angrily he leaves the room, heading outside so he could have a smoke. Not like he cared about it effecting Kid, but he just didn't want to look at him at the moment. It was unexpected that he actually begged, and Stein would have to restrain himself for a while. Not like he _had _to- but he just decides it would be the best option for now.

Now he's outside, staring blankly at the grey clouds overhead. It looked like it was going to rain. He smirks as he thinks about the advantages of that - Kid wouldn't be able to go very far in such weather (if he decided to run away, which he probably wouldn't) and he would probably get sick, (which equals weaker) from the cold. The rain would perhaps wipe away their tracks, (great advantage!) and the little house might not be visibly in the mist and rain and haze during a - no, _the_ storm. Now, though, he thinks about the _dis_advantages, and his smile seems to falter for a moment. He could always lose Kid in the rain if they decided to move, and Stein could also be affected badly (get sick etc) from the rain as well. _He _was the human, so _he_ was the one with the weaker immune system. Enough worrying, though - positive thinking, positive thinking. There was more advantages than disadvantages. And he could play with Kid for as long as he wanted.

"Hmm~ hm~ hm." Back to smiling.

* * *

**... MEANWHILE ...**

A weak sigh escaps Death's lips as he once again, in search of Kid, pushes open a set of doors - although this time they were not of his houses', but Stein's. He stays there in the doorway for a moment, anger and adrenaline pumping through him. Silent. The house was completely silent- not a sound, not a creak, not a mouse scurrying through the walls. Obviously no one was home - there'd be some sound, some muffled scream or yell, _something_, perhaps even - the creaking of a bed. Moans there would be -

No.

_No_.

He pushes those disgusting, mortifying thoughts away briskly, still trying his best to believe that Stein was innocent. In some way - _some _way.

He wouldn't believe it.

Now he moves deeper inside the house, looking around cautiously for a sign of something- a sign that Kid was here. Obviously, there was no one home; it was much too silent for anyone to be inside. Again he commands Spirit to check upstairs, and he waits patiently in the kitchen, looking around curiously. There's the sound of footsteps rampaging down the stairs, and Spirit flings into the kitchen, holding what looks like a syringe case. It's metal and - from the hospital. Of course Stein had to drug Kid to keep him from fighting back - which he would usually do. Quietly, no words, he takes the case from Spirit and opens it. Immediately he recognizes the drug ; and yes, it was indeed a sedative. There's a muffled groan as he **slams the case closed** and places it in a pocket that he magically has _because Batora is too lazy to describe how he will handle it because this story is hard to write._ Tone of voice sounding grave; "…He has Kid sedated, therefore, he cannot fight back. It is obvious now that everything that has happened so far is involuntary."

Spirit has no response to this, and he looks down, seemingly considering something. He shifts his weight from one leg to the other, hand on hip. "Where would he go, now, if he's not here?" "…I'm not sure. He has several other houses." A groan comes from Spirit as he puts his head in his hands for a moment, thinking. This was such a problem. "Which one does he-" that'd be no good. "Which one does he go to the least?" Death looks at Spirit uncertainly. "Shouldn't you know something like that?" "…" Raises his head, now, to look at Death curiously. "I'm afraid I don't know about it. If I did, I'd tell you, wouldn't I?" "I suppose so. I apologize, I've been suspicious of you - you're very close to Stein." Spirit just stares in horror for a moment, blinking rapidly. "No - I - I'd never team up with Stein for something like this." In an almost hurt tone; "…Thank you, Spirit. That is good to hear."

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? _WHO WILL DIE?_ WHO WILL GET RAPED? WHY DO I HAVE CAPS LOCK ON?

Erm, cough. Leave a review if you liked it! Thanks for reading, your reviews totally cheer me up. I think I'll be doing Kid x - OH WAIT I CAN'T TELL YOU

Tell me if you want him to get raped again! You can say who you want him to be raped by, but I might choose someone else. I need something to push my creative juices! Also, I am a sick freak for liking this so much… rape isn't something to be joked about- remember that. It's a serious issue IRL

PS, I've changed my name to Batora, if someone can do that

_/batora/ _


	18. Two

This is a little late, orz, but I hope you like it! I'm not going to give any spoilers away, as much as I'd like to, sob. Hope you find this chapter interesting ~~ also sorry it's so short... but you know...

* * *

Kid lays back down, now, deciding that Stein wasn't going to turn around and pull something else out of his sleeve. Staring blankly up at the ceiling, tears form in his eyes - _fuck_, fuck this all - fuck it all. Kid was sick of this - this pain, this pain that tugged at his chest and his mind. It was unbearable - why, why did this have to happen? To him? It was, still, in his mind, the most cruel torment one could give. _Terrible, terrible, terrible_ - mortifying, _deeply_ scarring. There was a second - no, a minute in which he considers killing himself, than another in which he considers running away - and in the next moment all thoughts are wiped from his mind when he feels a sharp pain in his neck.

Blank.

_Blank_, blank, a mind wrenching fate. What was this feeling? The feeling just left him, and sadness with it. No feeling. No pain? No hurt, no anger, just desperation? What was this? This was…? What was it? _What was it_? What was the slight pressure building, _building_- disappearing, blanking out. Death, desperation, **torture**, hate, pain - love, affection. Pain, pain, pain - blank. A white out. A flash a bang a bump, blanked out.

This was…? What was this?

Kid goes limp, the tears falling from his eyes now, his body still, calm, unmoving, still - calm. Calm, calm, calm? Still. Break it fix it break it fix it _- let it stay broken. _

Because who cares in the end?

You can still use it, even if it's broken.

_A bump_ a bang _a flash_ a charge _a silence_ - a sound, _a scurry_, a second - _a minute_ - a beat _a scream_ a -

Blanked out.

Dead?

A motion in his chest - a pain.

Beating, beating, fast, _fast_, a normal pace, _a bump_, a tug - _a pain_, and stopped.

A pain in a beat - _a beat_, a bat - a hit a movement a shift and a flash -

_Blank. _

That disappeared as soon as it happened, and Kid was - _gone_.

_Gone_.

* * *

… **MEANWHILE …

* * *

**

Stein sighed heavily, throwing his cigarette on the ground to stomp it out with the toe of his shoe. No good over thinking it, right? That'd just make things confusing. With a sigh and a quick glance at the now darkening sky, he starts towards the door. Hand on knob he stops, listening.

Nothing.

There was no sound.

Had Kid just decided to sleep, instead of anything else? Now Stein opens the door, slowly, slowly, the hinges creaking rather loudly as he does so. He quickly glances around before moving inside, looking around for Kid. No sign of him. The door quietly closes behind him, and he can't help but feel that _something's wrong. _There was something wrong, he just felt it. What was this feeling? …It wasn't one he liked. With an increasing urgency he walks towards the stairs, and his motions seem to be slowed. He doesn't know why, but his limbs feel limp and it feels almost difficult to move. Uncomfortable. But he makes it up the stairs, it taking longer than it should have, and he flings the door open to his room, where he had left Kid.

Gone.

Kid wasn't there any longer.

And anger bubbles up, anger - anger at this. Where was he? Stein hadn't heard any footsteps, he hadn't heard the creaking of a door- and the door was closed before he entered the room, tightly shut. So why, _why_, - where had he gone? His eyes sweep over the room, faintly noting the fact that the bathroom door was closed. In a flurry of movement he's by the door, his hand is on the knob and he's yanking it open to reveal darkness, a hand reaching over to flick on the light switch.

Nobody was there.

In a quick movement he throws the curtains of the shower open, and there's no one there either. With this he can confirm that Kid had left the room, very quietly so, too - the door was closed when he first entered, the bathroom was empty, light off, door closed. Hadn't heard any sounds of him walking around, so this was, to say the least - eerie. It was eerie. And in another second he's crouching to look under the bed, no one there. A grunt and he's stomping down the stairs, eyes looking over everything in sight. He can't feel Kid's presence, and as he rages through the house checking every **corner **and hiding place, he notes that every light is off.

Why?

They were some on when he went outside.

In a second he knows that Kid is gone for sure, and this fact is only confirmed as he checks the last place he hadn't looked - the attic. No one there, not a sound of weigh shifting on the floorboards, not a breath not a sigh - not a sob.

There is only the sound of Stein's heavy breathing as he walks lazily over to the attic's window, looking outside. Nothing. But there is something he notices - the sand is darkening by spots. Ah - it is raining now.

A few more moments pass and Stein has gone into the kitchen, sitting at the table. Thinking. Just, - thinking. Why had he been so stupid as to leave Kid alone? Perhaps he'd doubted Kid's state of mind at this point and at that doubted he'd try to get away. But he'd certainly gotten away - he'd done it successfully, too. As Stein nulls over things, he realizes he still hasn't tried one thing to see if Kid's in the area - his soul sensing power. With that he closes his eyes and concentrates, and senses two - two souls retreating the area.

_Two_?

He recognizes one as Kid's, and the other - unrecognizable as it gets much too far away. They were moving at a fast pace, too; and now Stein can't even tell which one is Kid's. Knowing the general direction that they're heading, he leaves, moving as fast as he can towards the presence, then -

Then they seem to disappear.

He can't even faintly sense them, and that means what direction they may be going in.

_Shit_.

A vile swear escapes Stein's lips as he flops down on the ground, right there, as rain begins to fall heavily around him. Within a minute the rain becomes shower-like, extremely heavy. So he's soaked, but he can't care- because _fuck_, Kid was gone.

He'd escaped with someone.

_But who_?

* * *

I tried making what happens to Kid as confusing as possible, maybe tell me in a review what you may think happened? And who Kid left the house with? Whatever you may think! I've decided on a pairing with the help of you wonderful reviewers, who have told me what you want to see and the majority is going to be chosen.

Or is it?

just keep reading to find out, lmao. Thanks for reviewing, and thank you, also - silent readers! i love you all hnnngh now i am going to go write more. ALSO FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SPELLING MISTAKES. ;_;


	19. fuck it's been months forgive me

Alright, well, first and foremost I gotta apologize.

It's been months since I last updated, but with fair reason- and the reason is because I've been away and been lazy. I moved to Toronto (in Canada) and stayed there for two solid months without a glance at a computer, laptop, or any kind of thing connected to the Internet. I've just got back today (December 4th, 2010) and thought; 'oh hey, i have a fanfiction account, what's happened to my stories?' and... the emails upon emails were enough evidence that my readers were not getting any kind of updates on me and Cornered, Red Prison, etc. So I'm sorry for the long long long wait; and I promise or will try to promise that I will start updating normally. So here it is, sorry for the suspense, and I hope this (small, sob) chapter is enough. ( I'll try to get another done soon, sorry! )

* * *

He's slumped over on the shoulder of a slim, feminine young figure; she's breathing heavily from exhaustion, having carried Kid for quite some time now. There's only the sound of ragged breathing and soft footfalls on the wet, slippery sand – raindrops fall heavily on her and Kids figure, and she's faintly (vaguely, slightly, only, a tiny bit, very very very-) aware that they'll both probably catch a cold at this rate. However, she doesn't take a moment to stop, get shelter—she knows where she's going (slightly, not really, perhaps she's a bit lost) and once they're there she'll mind his and her health.

Footsteps are hurried, rushed and shoes squeak loudly in the rain. The girl pauses, takes a moment to shift Kid better on her shoulder – he's asleep, having been sedated by the girl. She—doesn't want Kid to feel any pain whatsoever, doesn't want him to experience this. He would protest, she guesses (knows, is vaguely aware of) and she wouldn't want to go through with that. A heavy, loud sigh escapes her and she stops, briefly – wavering on setting Kid down so she could rest, but quickly changes her pace back to fast. 'It won't be too long, now, and we'll get there—'.

More walking – no, it could probably be considered a very slow jog. She's very aware that Stein is most likely following them, and so her pace is what it is. Being caught by him would prove to be troublesome; it was proved quite some time ago that she couldn't fight Stein, even with Soul – so by herself? It'd be impossible! Impossible! And with Stein's obviously unstable state, it'd only be worse for her, more difficult for her. Pace is hastened, and she—slips, she feels herself falling, oh God – 'what kind of mistake is this, now?' – and she and Kid hit the wet concrete, and hard, too – she nearly falls on top of Kid and wakes him up, but barely manages to land on her stomach a foot away from him, who had landed lightly on his back. A hiss of pain comes from her and she stirs and sits up – just still, for now, letting the sting of pain ripple through her until it stops. They're nearly there, too, nearly at Black Star's house.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Black Star sighs, stirring faintly on his worn, torn couch. He's staying up, waiting for Maka – who is, he realizes now, late. Very late. He worries about her and Kid for a moment before shaking his head and sighing – she's strong, he knows, she'll most definitely get here, he knows, but he can't help and wonder, ponder if something's happened, if Stein's caught her. Again he shakes his head, as if that'll make such worries disappear – but it won't, he knows. He'll keep worrying, he might even get up and pace a little, he'll grab an umbrella (it's teal, but looks more grey to Black Star, it's bright, unlike his mood, unlike the situation) and head outside, wait there – there in the rain—and he does just that.

Now the umbrella isn't a perfect barrier, seeing as his clothes still get faintly dotted with water; wet spots grow larger and larger and the lower half of his pants are almost soaked. –Black Star doesn't care, though, not in the least. A hand is rested on his head as he muses and ponders walking out to the desert where Kid apparently was being held captive. However, he's aware that it's possible Maka took a different route – so he might miss her, and things would be messed up completely, and she'd be caught by Stein. So with that thought in mind he opens his eyes, to only widen them further in shock; there's Maka, headed towards him now, Kid on her back – and he drops the umbrella to the ground to run towards them – 'hurry, help her, help Maka—', and he doesn't give a flying fuck that he's soaked within seconds of discarding the umbrella. "—Maka!" a shout, distantly heard by Maka, and she looks up from the ground to weakly let go of Kid as Black Star grabs him and holds him – bridal style. She doesn't really care that it's a little weird, a little off how relieved he looks, a little odd how much he smiles at Kid- and only smiles weakly at the other youth as he motions towards the little house.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Spirit gives Death a weak smile; of course he'd never (ever, wouldn't stop to think about it for a second, would consider it, it's possible, maybe, perhaps, could be eased into helping) team up with Stein for this. He was his partner, yes, but in a way Spirit found what he'd done disgusting—and disapproved of it as the next normal person, but there was some sort of pity for him - he'd raped Kid twice now, for a reason Spirit couldn't fathom. Was he so desperate for sex? Or was he in love with Kid? Why, why, why, he and Death wondered silently.

Another moment or two passes in silence, (it's quiet, they're both thinking about this, they're both worrying, but Death's worry is the highest of the two) as they ponder where he could be. Spirit is, even though Maka is his child, unaware that she has Kid with her right now. He would be proud of her in some warped way if she were to tell him she'd gone herself and saved him, helped him, but she wouldn't tell; wouldn't speak of it, because of course some sort of praise would be given for such a heroic act. Kindness, probably, and her friendship with Kid was probably what drove her to go out there—in the desert, almost get herself caught. Maka is smart, and therefore knew what would happen if she were to get caught, and it was something no one wanted to ever think about.

Death's head shoots up like a frightened cat, as if he's realized something – "The desert. He has a house near the desert." Voice is shaking with some emotion; some wild emotion. "Ah—" memories rush back and Spirit blinks rapidly, remembering the location and how to get there. "I—know the way- should we head there?" And he's about to agree, to nod, and get ready to leave when something hits him. "...I'm... not sure." Spirit's nearly shouting now - "We should hurry! What if he decides to change hiding places?" But Death is stubborn, somewhat- "We don't know if he's there for sure!" Spirit's tone of voice is lowered to a whisper, "Even so, some clues might be there. We should go either way." Death sighs irritably and nods weakly, starting towards the door.

* * *

so. so. _so_ glad to be back.


	20. Hideout

Sorry it's so short again, but I was kind of in a rush. :/ I hope you like it! sorry for any grammar/tense/spelling mistakes. Also sorry if it's OOC worse than ever now, I haven't watched soul eater in a loooong time. ;_;

* * *

Kid stirrs in an uneasy sleep, mumbling a little. The bed he lays on is not too comfortable, but it is enough to keep him asleep. Sitting beside him is Black Star, gazing at the other youth almost mournfully. Sadness is almost overwhelming, seeing his friend so damaged; his face is pale, his dark hair contrasting against it. So sick he looks, so dead that Black Star is surprised he's still breathing.

Maka sits on a chair opposite Black Star, also filled with depression. The silence is thick, only broken with Kids' weak mumbles. Finally, she speaks. Her voice is hoarse as if she hadn't spoken for a long while. "When he wakes up, he'll be hungry. Do you have any food here?" Black Star nods. "Yeah, but nothing good enough to get him feeling better. Maybe some soup… I'll go look." "Okay. Soup should be enough…" but she's speaking almost in a whisper, and tears blur her vision as she speaks. Nothing would really fix Kid. Maybe time would, lots of time. Healing would begin as soon as Stein was gone, as soon as Kid got over the pain he'd experienced. But somehow Maka doubted he'd truly be able to; so many things had happened in such a short amount of time, so many life changing things.

Stepping closer to Maka, Black Star kneels to stare at her.

"Hey- he'll get better. Things will be alright, they gotta be… remember, this is Kid we're talking about. He defeated me, the amazing Black Star! So don't worry, if he can beat me he's pretty darn tough!" Maka shakes her head. "No-" she sobs, "It's not the same. This is mentally scarring, don't you get it? There's no… there's no way he'll ever get over something like this!" Black Star takes a step back, and straightens. "That's right, he'll never get better! Not with you so hopeless! C'mon, Maka, you gotta at least think he'll heal! With our help he'll heal! He will! He… he has to." His voice begins to shake, and a tear silently falls down his cheek and falls onto his shirt. Having no hope, and thinking Kid wouldn't get better would make it so. Black Star… couldn't lose Kid. Not him, not his best friend.

"Black Star…" Maka says in astonishment, looking up at Star with respect. She hadn't thought Black Star would be so affected by Kids' fate, and realized then how much Kid meant to him, to her, and tears kept falling thickly, from both their eyes.

With this Kid mumbles wearily and opens his eyes, slowly though, then blinking rapidly. He shoots into a sitting position, looking round wildly at Black Star and Maka, his breath coming in a faster pant every second. "What-?" His voice is hoarse, thick with emotion. "Why are you two-? What-? What happened?" he finally manages. "Kid, calm down!" Maka says quickly, standing up to step towards Kid.

But this was the worst possible movement.

Kid yelps and scurries back towards the other end of the bed, still glancing from Maka to Black Star as if he expected one of them to jump on him and tackle him. Maka stops short of the bed, starring at Kid fearfully. He was worse than she thought. Black Star is also starring at him as if he were mad, feeling scared himself. What... what more had Stein done to him? Would Kid ever... ever be the same again? "Kid..." Maka whispers, tears again falling from her eyes, sadness hitting her in an unimaginable blow. Oh god, would he be even scared of _her? _What more had Stein done to him, what more _could _he had even done?

Why Kid? Why ruin _his_ life?

* * *

Their steps are swift, their breaths coming excitedly and angrily. Death and Spirit stop in front of the door, turn to look at each other, and nod silently. Trying the handle and feeling the lock resist him, Spirit then takes a step back to kick it in with all his force.

Rushing in, they scan the hallway and hurry forwards, but it is soon obvious that no one is there. Death rushes upstairs, looking in various bedrooms and bathrooms only to feel more and more hopeless. Spirit also looks upstairs, but goes much more slowly, checking the floor and bedrooms carefully. Deciding that no one but themselves were inside the cold house, Spirit wanders downstairs to check the rooms there. Of course, he finds some cigarette buds but nothing else.

Reaching the kitchen to find Spirit starring out the window mournfully, Death grumbled angrily. Spirit did not look his way. "He's not here, Death, but there are signs he was here, and I think Kid was with him." Growling in irritation Death shoots, "Of course Kid was here, that bastard kidnapped him!" Spirit turns to look at Death, his gaze steady but equally angry. "Why'd they leave, then? I don't understand it." "He obviously realized we'd be coming here! He probably realized what an obvious hiding place this is! Damnit!" Death slams a fist down on the table, a loud crack echoing in the empty kitchen in response.

"… there was something suspicious with the bedroom. I think someone entered through the window, and left through it; there was no sign of Stein entering the bedroom and leaving with someone." "What," growled Death, "You can see nonexistent footprints then?" "No," Spirit replies calmly, "But I just have a feel for these things." Death laughs roughly. "Really? Oh, that's handy…"

* * *

Panting and straining his ears for sounds behind him, Stein runs towards the fading figures of Maka and Kid. They're quite fast, and Stein is only getting tired. Heaving a sigh and stopping to catch his breath, Stein looks up again to see only a heavy mist (caused by the rain) ahead of him, the figures of Maka and Kid gone. Swearing profusely, he straightens up and walks forwards, his pace much slower than before, but still quite fast.

He'd catch them. And he'd teach Maka a lesson for messing in affairs she had nothing to do with. Stein would make sure no one would ever be able to touch Kid again.

Not even himself.

* * *

Anyone understanding what the plot might be now? Idek.

Also, as a reminder, try to realize or remember while you're reading this story how REAL rape is. For men, too; date rape drugs are used in real life and you have (or may have an idea, idk) no idea how damaging being raped and waking up in some place you don't know is. This happens to women (and rarely men) everyday, and it's horrible. If you have enough mind to remember this, then go on and enjoy this story- but if you don't, then please, try to! Same when you read some doujinshi that involves rape- remember how horrible it is for real and then it's - okay, i guess, to enjoy it. Not really my call though, do whatever you want, I just want you to understand how horrifying it is.


	21. Kind words that are full of lies

sigh it's really short, but omg all my chapters are short ;_; i need to work on having more brain power to make them long. It's like "OOHH OK THIS SEEMS LIKE A COOL END LET'S STOP HERE" so uh yeah i just obey my stupid desire to give you short chapters.

* * *

Maka gives a little sob and then sits back down heavily in her chair. Her sobbing becomes more and more uncontrollable as she thinks over the situation, over the desperation and helplessness of it all. Black Star is silent, not crying anymore, nor saying anything to comfort Maka or Kid. He's feeling almost the same, but with more hope- of course things would get better; it's not like they could get any worse - and time would always, even if it took an extremely long time, heal wounds. Yes, things were looking absolutely terrible for all of them, but whatever happened, they had to have hope! Otherwise… otherwise things would truly be useless. All things they tried to help Kid, if not done in belief he would truly get better somehow, would be useless and a waste of time. Kid looks from Maka to Black Star, his breathing becoming more controlled and calm. In a slow, hesitant voice; "Um… what… what happened? How did I get here…?" Maka is in no state to answer, but her sobbing is slowing to a silent sniffle, and she looks up to hear and see Black Star open and close his mouth in slight confusion. How should he put it? Be blunt? Don't say anything? Let Maka explain? He doesn't know, but then he decides to go with honesty.

"Well, er, Stein, um, he… what do you remember?" Kid looks tense, and says with an unfathomable hollowness in his voice, "We moved to a different house. One in a desert. He - where is he?" Black Star shoots Maka a glance, as if asking for help, but she stays quiet, only looking at Kid with some kind of sadness in her eyes. "Er, we don't really know… but, Maka rescued you. She, uh, what did you do, Maka?" "I gave you a simply drug to calm you down, so we wouldn't get caught (because you'd most likely be surprised and maybe shout) and we escaped through the window. We're in Black Star's house right now. It was the most nearby safe house, so-" Kid shouts, and it's sudden, unexpected, his burst of energy surprising them all, even himself - "_Nearest? _How far away are we from that house? Are you an idiot? You could have been _caught! _You could have been killed! And for _what? _He'll get me again, why didn't you just leave me, why didn't you just… care about yourself?"

Shocked words form in Maka's head, and she wants to shout so many thick words that would only make a bad situation worse, that would only cause the already fat tears to leak even more from her eyes. She wants to shout so many revealing things, about how much they care, how much these acts of Stein's have affected not only Kid but everyone around him too, and to keep herself from snapping she bites her lower lip. Star also wants to shout, to yell at Kid, and he has even less self control than Maka, so it takes a practical miracle for him not to immediately tell Kid how much they hate the situation.

Tears fall thickly to soak the bed sheets, from Kid's eyes, and he's silent for a little while, just crying, until he finally manages to say - in a weaker voice - "Don't you know of Stein's abilities? He can sense us, unless we're really far away. So, how far away is the house from the desert?" There's a beat, everyone quiet, then - "Not very far." Maka says, her voice laid heavily with stilled fear. It's not so sudden, the silence, the fear filling the room as bile would the throat, and Kid's actually kind of afraid he's going to throw up. "We have to move." Maka says, her voice becoming more urgent with every word, "We have to move. We have to go! We have to leave, oh, I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here long-" she murmurs to herself, standing up and leaning over to tug Kid out of bed. Black Star croaks, "But… then… where will we go?" Maka looks over to him, shakes her head, and whines "I don't know! Oh, I don't know what to do-"

Kid is standing now, his legs are shaking, his head is clouded with fear and pain, but his brain still works enough to mumble; "My father. We can call my father - a mirror. Come on." Maka looks concerned, but she still hurries over to the mirror hung over the nightstand, quickly rubbing the numbers on and taking a step back. It shimmers, shakes, and Maka doesn't think too well of it when it clears and shows the image of a blank background. No Death. But still, "Death! Death!" Maka practically screams, fear and anxiety clouding her mind, and all is quiet until a figure walks into the background, glaring at Maka, a frown upon his face, until the frown trembles and breaks into a sly smirk, and then he laughs. In joy. In pure happiness. As if he won an unfathomably hard game he _cackles_, and finally says:

"I've found you. Just wait for me, okay? Kid."

The voice is Stein's, and the scream is Maka's.

* * *

OH YEAH EXCITING END GO

sadlkghsagksj i hope you liked my baby chapter! next one will be long, okay? also i hate how i wrote this story at the beginning, omg it was so amateur ;_; oh well. i think i'll try fixing it soon. when i do i'll tell you guys! ty for reading ilu


	22. Lightning strikes

The scream stings Maka's throat, Kid's ears, Star's ears; and the image in the mirror flickers and disappears, leaving a heavy fear in the air in its stead. Words don't need to be spoken to let the three know they have to go, have to get the fuck out of there, and their movements all seem to happen at once. Hands clasp over a mouth, as shock and horror seeps in, as the amount of unjustified anger fills the rest. Of course there's no way that's real; there's no way Death is gone and Stein is coming.

But Stein is coming, but Death is far, far away - and they know this, and they all know they have to go. Black Star is the first to speak, to move; "Go. We have to go. Now!" Maka and Kid easily oblige, running stiffly to the door, flinging it open, rushing out of the room to the entrance hallway. Things seem dreamlike; Maka's legs are stiff and slow, and it feels as if she's moving a pace beaten by a snail. Everything happens quick, but everything happens slowly. Slowly, they run from the room. Slowly, they hurry to grab an umbrella. Slowly, they realize they can't leave without a plan.

Maka, however abashed, is the first to realize this, and thus the first to hold the door fast. ".. no. No - we can't just go without an idea." And Black Star grumbles "_Idea_? What the hell, Maka? The idea is that Stein is _coming_! And who knows-" "I'm _aware _of that, Star! But - but, we can't just leave with any destination in mind. It's as good as waiting here; he'll find us in an instant!" Snappy; "Then - Mrs. I Know Everything, C'mon Let's Be Logical, what're we going to do, if not run?" "I -" Bursting with frustration, "-_don't know_! But we need a plan - you know so too!"

"Tch_. _Okay, let's stop and think, then!" "That's - _that's what I'm saying_!" "Right, right, and I'm _agreeing_!" "But you -"

"Shut it, both of you!" Turning simultaneously to stare at Kid, they gape. The first one to regain slight composure is Maka, but she stays silent. "We shouldn't be arguing right now. How about we actually make a plan, instead of whining?" after his outburst, these words are quiet, muttered low. Their attention is caught, so there's no longer a need for him to be loud. It hurt his ears, anyways.

"I - Kid is right. Okay, so…" A pause, deep as Maka swallows the lump in her throat, "What are we going to do? Where - will we go? Somewhere Stein can't find us." Black Star's face scrunches up as he thinks. "Hmm… uh… well, where in the world is Death? He -" But he bites his lower lip, as a fear, tighter than before, fills the room. No - no mentioning Stein. Things - were bad enough as they were.

They all go silent as they think; no one speaks, and calm returns. It is slow, but it comes back. Things seem okay, they'd think something up, they'd go in a second -

However, everything seems to shatter.

There is the sound of footsteps. Maka stares towards the door, steps back and _away _from it - Black Star and Kid do the same, and Kid is trembling with fear, hands gripping the edge of the sofa, rigid: the only thought in their minds is _fuck, who is that_? It's Stein, they all think, they all know. Of course - it's Stein. It horrifies them, of course it does! But before they can run, before they can hurry away, before they can even open their mouths to scream in horror, the door opens with a painful creak.

Lightning strikes elsewhere, and the blast of light causes the looming figure of Death and Spirit to seem all the more intimidating.

* * *

a/n: I'm thinking I'll drop this story. Chapters just aren't coming - I know what's the plot is going to be, and exactly how to write it, but the chapters I come up with are short and pitiable. And I read over what I have. Dude, I suck. Seriously. I doubt I'll make another chapter, and I may even delete the story, so PM if you want to know what happens really bad. Though I may come back after rewatching Soul Eater. Also PM me if you _really_ want to know why Liz and Patty haven't been mentioned/appeared more.


	23. the end

**A/N:** Okay! It's over! I may add some more to this later, or edit it, because I'm kind of posting this in a rush, heh. I hope you guys enjoyed this story - and maybe check back on it in a little while, because I'm considering finishing editing it. Yay. I don't know if this ending is satisfactory, but I like it. :|b

* * *

Time passes.

A lot of time passes, but Kid can't really tell; be it months or weeks or perhaps just a few days, it's all the same. It is spent staring out his window, out to the sun, or maybe the clouds, or maybe the rain. He eats and breathes and lives; but everything is empty. He does not talk to his friends – even though they come to see him, even though they come and speak meaningless, empty words. The words they speak, the way they try talking him out of his hazy dream-like state is lost on Kid. He can only continue to live emptily like this, no meaning at all behind what he does. And time passes, just quite the same.

Maka visits, every day, it seems. But after a while, she stops coming. She stops phoning. She stops having anything to do with Kid, she stops the heartache she feels whenever she looks into Kid's blank, empty eyes. Kid realizes that she is no longer at his side a couple days after she stops, and tries his best to recall her last visit.

She'd come in like usual, slowly, and sat down on the chair beside him. After a few minutes of painful silence (for her), she would talk. To Kid; usually it'd be something encouraging him in some way, turning into a ramble about how she was, about how she'd been the last few days. She'd share silly stories and laugh and break off because Kid wouldn't even talk or acknowledge her – the best he'd done was smile. It broke Maka's heart, that sad, pathetic smile. His lips twitched up and it was so very, very faint, that sparkle behind his eyes. It left just as quickly as it had come, the usual look of sadness returning to his features.

Maka had leaned over, had slowly moved to touch his face. The soft touch did not gain a reaction from Kid; she was simply brushing his hair out of his face, moving it around, fussing. She leaned away and Kid did not notice the way her shoulders shook, he did not notice her tears, her sobs. Another noticeable change in Kid since the incident was that he didn't care for his looks anymore, or symmetry. Maka didn't know why this small thing, the disappearing of his interest in symmetry, made her feel so hopeless. She sits again, heaves a sigh, and the tears keep coming. Barely able to control her voice, she speaks. "Hey, Kid," An intake of breath. "You know, I don't think I can do this anymore. I just can't. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry but I'm -" Her voice cracks and the words come quickly and garbled, her head hung, sobs still wracking her frame. "I'm done with this. You know, I thought if I continued coming to see you, you'd wake up. But hey, Kid," She finally looks up, into his lifeless eyes, seeing that he'd turned to stare at her, and the dull ache in her heart grows and grows and engulfs her and she can barely breath but she still manages to speak one last word of parting. "Never forget that I tried. You need to try, too, so please, can you do it for me? Can you try to wake up? Hey, Kid," A warmth surrounds Kid's hand, but he does not notice it. His hand is so cold in hers. "Please. Please... please..."

"Please."

Maka had left after that, and Kid only blinked as she ran from the room, returning his gaze to the window.

* * *

When Soul visits him, it is just the same as when Maka, Liz, Patty or Black Star come. Although Soul is someone he should flinch or at least _somehow _react to upon seeing, he does not. His gaze returns to the window after glancing at Soul, and Soul sits down on the chair beside his bed. He glances around nervously, eyes the boring, bleak hospital room, eyes the bright white bedsheets. And then, his gaze finds the window, and the drops of rain slowly _drip drip dripping_ onto it. Kid's gaze remains there, stiff and unblinking, and Soul wonders if he wishes to be outside again, to have freedom again – he actually opens his mouth to say something on the matter- but he remembers what Maka had said; and closes his mouth. Everything everyone said was lost on Kid; it was as if he wasn't even alive anymore.

Soul knows this, but he still prepares to say what he'd come here to say. He thinks over the words, takes a deep breath, knowing that no one is waiting for him to start. At first, his voice is dry, cracking, but it clears.

"I know that what's happened to you is something you can't just get over. And I know that it's all my fault. I'll never be able to forgive myself, and you won't either." A pause. Kid's eyes don't stray from the window. "I also know this is probably just a fucking waste of breath and I should give up and leave right now, but to hell with that. I know you're still in there, Kid. I know that and I'm not going to give up on you like Maka or Black Star or..." A deep, shuddering breath. The rain is pouring now, relentlessly pounding against the window. "Listen to me, okay? I'm not going to repeat myself."

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"I'm sorry for everything – for everything you've gone through. I can take the blame – I deserve it, anyways. I mean this, because blabbing on like this is moronic and uncool and I'm only continuing because I'm honest." Soul burrows his brows and sighs, shakes his head. This isn't right. Nothing is coming out right. The pit pat of the rain on the window is almost louder than his voice, but despite that, he keeps it level. "When you come back, Kid, I'll be waiting.

Again, I'm sorry."

Kid's gaze never leaves the window, but he faintly hears the creak of the chair as Soul stands, faintly hears his soft footfalls and the smooth sound of the door opening and closing. It is only minutes after Soul leaves when Kid turns to look at the door.

"I'm sorry too, Soul."

His healing heart has broken for the last time.

* * *

Dying is so easy.

Kid doesn't eat for a couple days, but the nurses force him to. An IV is eventually stuck in his arm and they try to bring him to a proper room, but he will not move; he absolutely refuses to move. Days wear on, long and painful, but Kid barely notices.

It takes time, but he manages to escape. Everything is quiet in the hospice, and he slips through the doors to the outside without making a sound. It is raining again, and it is raining hard, at that; it's just like the time before, the day Stein died. He realizes this in the back of his mind, but doesn't bother thinking too much on it. The gates leading to the fields is unlocked; he's lucky for this, but doesn't realize it. No one is looking out their window as he wanders out; this is luck, but he does not realize it. The rain falls, heavier and heavier until he is eventually soaked, but he doesn't notice it, nor does he care. His body shakes and shivers but he still lays down on the drenched ground, the cold ground, and looks up into the sky. Quiet settles, though the rain still falls, and the memories return.

It was Death and Spirit at the door, not Stein. They had rushed in and questioned them; they had rushed in and secured Kid's safety. Things were going to be okay, things were alright, there was no need to be scared anymore. No longer did Kid have to worry about Stein or Soul or anyone, no more, no more pain...

Or so they thought.

It was sudden, the attack. Of course, Stein had been heading for them, of course... Of course he would find them and attack as viciously as possible. They should have expected it, should have left the house immediately, but they did not. They were foolish. They, again, had been fooled by Stein.

Kid didn't know how long the fight went on, didn't know how bad it was. Stein had been beaten down, once, twice, three times before he stayed down, coming back up and attacking more brutally than before. His power was astonishing, Kid knew that at least, and his father and Spirit barely managed to kill him. Yes, kill him – that was the only way he could be stopped. They wouldn't be able to secure him safely, and even if they could, Kid would live in fear. Death had made the decision quickly, and took the chance as soon as he got it.

Maybe Kid was in shock after watching Stein being crushed, quite literally too, bones broken, skull cracked. Blood had flew everywhere, on him, on Maka. It hurt watching this – it hurt for everyone. A friend, a teacher, a comrade, all lost.

They didn't really realize they'd lost this friend a _long_ time ago.

* * *

There is a smile on his face when they find him. He is lying down, staring up into the sky, simply smiling, simply at peace. His skin is a shocking white, his cheeks are sunken and hollow, but he is smiling. His hands are resting on his chest, and he doesn't stop smiling, despite their calls to him.

He closes his eyes for the last time, and cries, for the last time.


End file.
